


Where the light won't find you

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Banter, Dark!Ford, Declarations Of Love, Demon!Ford, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heroes to Villains, Human form!Bill, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rebuilding Trust, Sass, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, nerds, one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is willing to give Ford unimaginable power if he would only agree to joining him in taking over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This fic was inspired by Poinsixer's One of us _au_ and the title of this fic is from the song Everybody wants to rule the world by Lorde.

Bill Cipher was mad, that much was certain. Bill had told all of his friends that he needed time to himself and that they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they would leave him alone until he was ready to call them back to the fearamid. 

Bill Cipher was upstairs, in his own private room. He had spent sometime on this room. He wanted it to be perfect, impressive and above all he wanted this room to be a place in which a certain human would find comfort in. 

That human, would no doubt be the one and only Stanford Pines...after he returned him to normal because after all..Bill had decided, that it was time for him to come out of retirement.

Bill placed the golden statue that was Stanford Pines..on top of the bed, on a pillow. Bill floated up next to Ford while he thought long and hard to himself, about  
What he would say to him once he returned him back to normal, because he could not afford to screw this up. He hated to admit it but he really needed Ford's help, and his loyalty, which was long lost..he had to come up with a plan. 

'Humans respond well if they feel safe. He would be more willing to listen to me if he feels that he is safe with me.  
I have to gain his trust again.'

Bill quietly studied Ford's golden form once more before he was sure that he could accomplish his plan to gain Ford's trust and loyalty. 

Bill had formulated a plan and he felt very confident that his plan would work. He smiled a wicked smile as he snapped his fingers.

 

Ford slowly opened his eyes before he felt his heart beat very quickly in his chest. He remembered everything that had happened up until Bill had..made him fall asleep? He wasn't too sure if thats what had happened but that is what it felt like..he felt as if he was waking up from a full night of sleep. Which he hated to admit, the fact that he really needed to get more sleep...he felt better but that's exactly what was wrong. He knew that something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.  
Ford pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He began to silently recall the events that had previously taken place. 

'Bill had a physical form now. The town was his..possibly the entire world..but if that's true..then why am I still alive? Bill had gotten everything he had wanted. He had won so then why keep me alive...? Unless...'

"Bill?" Ford's voice was bearly above a whisper. He sat up and took a mental note of all of his surroundings.

He was currently in a large bed. It felt like being on a cloud. This had to be the nicest bed he had ever slept in. The sheets and pillow cases were made of satin and they were a deep shade of red.  
The room itself was dimly lit..which he liked much better than harsh, bright, flourescent lighting. The only light in the room came from a few antique lanterns, each one held within it a small candle..He could also see that high up and along the sides of the room there were these tall stained glass windows..and that by looking at them he could tell that the sun had gone down quite awhile ago. In the background he could hear jazz music playing from a radio on low volume. On the left side of this large room was a large bookshelf, with many rare and difficult to find, old books.  
On the right side of the room there was a large dark brown leather sofa and a coffee table placed in front of it. On the coffee table was a marble chess board with all the pieces set up and ready to be played.

Something about seeing that, noticing that..made him feel somewhat calm until he started to over analyze his surroundings to himself. His thoughts were a mess.

'What the hell is wrong with me? He's doing this because he has an agenda. He must want me to feel at ease. Bill is trying to appeal to me on an emotional level..I cannot let myself be fooled by all of this.'  
Ford thought to himself. 

"Bill?" Ford found himself calling out for him once again.  
This time he got a responce. A bright blue flame errupted in the center of the room and then it quickly disappeared.  
In it's place there stood a man.  
He was tall and thin. He had dirty blonde hair and on one side of his face, pieces of his hair fell onto one of his eyes. The one eye that Ford could see was unlike any that he had ever seen on a person. His eye color was a vibrant amber.  
He wore a black suit that was half undone, it showed that he was wearing a pale yellow dress shirt underneath. 

"You! It's you! Don't bother telling me because I already know who you are.."  
Ford said as he crossed his arms infront of himself.

The man smiled and then he said, "Of course you know who I am smart guy! I'm not surprised at all that you knew it was me..then again who else did you expect?"

Bill slowly and gracefully began to walk closer to Ford who was still sitting up in the bed. 

"Are you possessing someone right now? And why am I here? I thought I was..."

"Dead? Haha no you're not 92 yet! I don't want to kill you sixer or I already would have. Besides..the world is much more fun with you in it!"

"Bill..your form why did you take on a human form?"

Bill was sitting on top of the bed now. His eyes locked onto Ford's own eyes. Ford quickly looked away as he nervously adjusted his glasses. The crack on them had grown and he found that annoying. Bill noticed this and he held his hand out paitently waiting.

"Your glasses sixer hand them to me." Bill said in a soft tone of voice.

"Why do you want them?"  
Ford asked.

"Because I can fix the problem. Hand those to me."  
Bill answered.

Ford took a deep breath in and out before he handed his glasses to Bill.

Bill held the glasses in his hand and with a smirk on his face..he crushed the glasses in his hands..and Ford watched in horror as what was left of his glasses caught on fire in the palm of Bill's hand. What was left of his glasses was now ash. Bill turned away from Ford as he got rid of the ashes, blowing them away from himself. He looked at Ford then and he said, "You won't be needing those anymore."

Ford balled up his fists as he felt his anger rise within him.  
Before he could say anything..Bill was sitting directly infront of Ford now..much closer than he was previously sitting. Bill reached out his hand and layed it on top of Fords eyes..he removed his hand within seconds of having placed it there. 

Ford blinked a few times. He was still angry but he was more confused than anything else. He could see perfectly now even though Bill had destroyed his glasses. 

"Why did you do that? How did you do that?" Ford asked. Bill laughed softly and then he answered him saying,  
"I'm a being of unlimited power Fordsy. Besides your eyes are much better now aren't they?"

"Yes. They are better but I know you and you want something from me. So cut the crap Cipher! What is it that you want from me?" Ford asked, his voice shook with anger. 

"I want you to know something. I want you to know that I was being serious earlier..that my invitation earlier was genuine..Sixer I want you to join me." Bill said.

"You can't be serious."

"You have no idea how serious I am about this. But let me tell you that I am. If you agree to join me I will grant you power beyond anything that you could ever imagine."

"What if I don't agree? What will happen then? I already told you that I would rather die than join you."

"You won't die."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Fordsy. I can be very paitent as you well know. You won't ever die and I will continue to ask you to join me."

"So my punishment would be immortality and you not letting up on this?"

"Yes! And don't forget about the boredom that would be in store for you..! If you agree to join me..you will never be bored again! So what will it be Fordsy?? Because I can do this for a long time if I have to..I can keep you here and I will continue to ask you to join me..or you could just agree to join me now and save both of us the trouble."

"You really are serious about this aren't you?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded his head and then he placed a hand on Ford's shoulder as he met his eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say..."  
Ford's voice was quiet and soft and his mind was racing. His heart was beating faster than ever. 

"Say yes. Just say yes. You are important to me and I want to make up for all the times you thought that you weren't. There will be no more lies and no more secrets between us."

Ford's eyes widened at that.

Bill smiled and he leaned forward so that his lips were hovering just mere inches above Ford's own. 

"Do we have a deal Sixer?"  
Bill asked him, his voice was firm and Ford could feel the warmth of his lips..that were so close to his own. 

 

Ford suddenly found himself leaning in completely and closing the distance between the two of them..crashing his lips onto Bill's. Kissing him passionately. Bill was kissing him back and one of Ford's hands, his fingers, had found itself tangled up into Bill's hair.

Stanford slowly pulled himself away from Bill and his eyes were now fixed on Bill's own.. Ford's voice came out sounding more firm than he had intended for it to sound..as he said to Bill...  
"I'll join you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Ford found out that Bill had been lying to him about the portal? It's surprising to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short but I will be writing more very soon! This chapter is a flash back chapter. It shows how Ford reacted to finding out that Bill had been lying to him. Ford is upset and he surprises Bill with some of the things he says to him.

-flash back-

Gravity Falls, 1980's

 

Stanford Pines felt as if his whole world had come undone. Everything he thought he knew, everything he believed in, everything he had trusted had been ripped apart from the seams. There was only one other time in his life that he had ever felt so betrayed. That had been a long time ago and many things have changed since then. He had changed. Stanford had progressed so much so that he was able to move out on his own in a place that was new to him. He had been granted money from the college he had loathed but, at the very least he was able to use that money to fund his new home, and everything he would need to conduct his research in the town of Gravity Falls. 

Things were going great for Stanford. At least they were until he realized that he had been lied to by someone that was important to him, someone he had valued and would do anything for..Stanford thought that he should have known better. Should have known that everything was too good to be true.  
He had felt so assured and certain that he could place all his trust in his muse, who up until now..had made him feel as if he belonged, that he was wanted and worthy of love. 

Stanford was in the mindscape and he was going to have a little chat with Bill. As he walked through the mindscape he held his head high, as he clenched his fists, and then he quickly walked up the steps to where Bill was. He now knew that Bill had been lying to him from the very beginning and he wasn't about to let him get away with it anymore.

"I trusted you and you lied to me." Stanford said as he looked straight up at Bill who was now floating closer to him, he was almost right beside him as he stopped moving...He leaned back as he floated next to Stanford..Stanford noticed that his appearance in which he had grown so comfortable with had never changed..he had the same triangular form, with his top hat tilted slightly to one side and his favorite black bow-tie on. Bill's ever expressive eye met Stanford's own eye's. No one spoke for a long minute. It was Bill whose voice cut through the silence between them like a knife..his voice was as cheerful as it ever was as he said,  
"I did what I had to. You couldn't possibly comprehend how important it was that we got that portal built." 

"I hope that it was important enough to ruin my trust in you. I know now what this portal is capable of. I also know that you want to pull others..other beings not so different from yourself over into this dimension."

"Yeah you caught me. It's true sixer. I'm going to rule this dimension. I have big plans...your dimension will really learn how to party! It will be unlike anything you or any other human has ever seen!"

"But I'm not like any other human.."

Bill looked at Stanford then, with a confused expression and there was this short awkward pause..before he continued speaking to Bill,  
"You should have known that Bill. You've said it yourself many times that I'm the man who will change the world...I believed you but I also believed that I wouldn't be the only one who would change the world. I believed that you and I would change the world together." 

"Oh and how wrong were you?! Truth is, I only used you Fordsy..you were nothing more than a pawn to me. You are nothing more than a--"

Stanford interrupted him saying,

"Yeah keep telling yourself that..because I don't have any reason to believe you this time either."

"What are you saying?"

"You lied to me then and you are lying to me now. You want to believe that I was no more than a pawn because that's easier for you to come to terms with. The truth is that after all this time you have come to realize that you need me. I think that you see your need for me as a weakness but it isn't."

Bill continued to stare at Stanford as he went on,

"I thought you were all knowing? I guess you lied about that too..I would have helped you..even from the beginning if only you had been honest with me."

"You would have helped me? You would have helped me in gaining complete control of the world? And then what Sixer?"

"We could have ruled it together. But you ruined any chance of that happening from the very beginning when you decided to withhold your true intentions Bill! I will now do everything in my power to make damn sure that you will never hold dominion of this world..at least not by yourself."

"So what are you going to do to stop me?"

"I'm going to dismantle the portal..I will shut it down and destroy it completely."

"No! You can't do that. Because...because if you try to do that...it will put everything we have worked so hard for on hold for a very long time and then you.."

"You aren't all knowing but you do know alot more than humans are capable of..you know possibilities don't you? You are able to know of many possible outcomes. But the draw back is that you can never truly be certain of which will happen for sure?"

Bill for the first time in almost a century, was at a loss for words...he just floated next to Ford..patiently he waited for him to say something else..

"What do you see for me? After I shut down the portal?"

"I can't let you shut it down."

"You aren't going to let me do anything. You can try all you like to prevent me from doing it but it's a lost cause. You won't be able to have any control over my mind anymore, I will find a way to make that a reality. I will find a medical procedure...probably a very experimental procedure but it will be worth it in the end. I don't want you to have any power over my mind anymore."

"Your making a horrible mistake Sixer! The possible outcomes that I see from this point on...they are...no you can't wake up yet no!"

Stanford had vanished from the mindscape. Bill was left alone once again in the vast emptiness of the mindscape. He spoke his thoughts out loud not caring that nobody was around to hear him at the moment...

 

"What have I done..? There are so many possible outcomes! If he dies in another dimension..I'll never be free of this mindscape..I'll never...we...we will never rule the world."

 

-end of flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford get to spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short too but I hope you guys still enjoy it!

Bill cipher was grinning from ear to ear and it was quite an amazing sight to behold really.  
Seeing Bill in a human form altogether was something that Ford didn't think he would ever be able to see. 

Before Ford had known of Bill's true intentions, the two of them had been pretty close.  
They had spent so much time together that Ford was completely comfortable around Bill, he hid nothing from Bill, everything was open to him...his thoughts, his feelings, his hopes and his fears. More than once Ford would express his interest in being able to be with Bill in his reality without the mindscape.  
The two of them would talk about what they thought Bill would look like as a human. It started out as a joke, but it slowly grew into something else, something more serious..something that Ford would long for. Bill told him that if he was able to crossover into his dimension that he would gain the ability to change his form at will.  
Ford was always fascinated by this topic of conversation. He remembers when Bill would just as often turn the tables and he would express what he thought Ford would look like as a de...muse..as a muse. 

It had been a great pastime for the both of them, having conversations like these. But now things have changed.  
This wasn't the time for a conversation. Because here they were...in the same dimension, in Ford's home dimension, laying down together on a bed inside of a giant floating pyramid..

Ford was breathless from having this much attention and this type of attention from Bill after all this time.  
So many years spent apart.  
So much time spent on hating each other and plotting the other's demise. 

 

What Ford had said to Bill all those years ago about not being able to have dominion over this dimension had held true.  
Weirdmageddon has only affected Gravity Falls and nowhere else in the world.  
This was Ford's doing and Bill wasn't sure how he had managed to pull off such a feat but he was determined to find out which may prove to be an interesting challenge.  
Because Ford had gone to such lengths as to keep his mind sealed off from him..his metal plate inside his head does it's job for the most part. But Bill can never be completely locked out from Ford's mind. They both know this.  
Bill knows that the only way that he would ever truly rule the world would be if he and Ford were equals.  
That would be the only way that Ford would be able to trust him again.

Ford was leaning his back against the bed post. He had previously removed his coat and his shoes.  
He wore only his turtle neck sweater and pants. Bill was currently working on removing his sweater.  
He had his hands slid up underneath, his legs were wrapped around Ford so that he was straddling him as Ford was enjoying the sensation of Bill's hands on his skin.  
Ford had leaned in to kiss Bill on his neck but then he noticed that Bill's movements had stopped.  
He heard Bill gasp in surprise...

"Bill is something wrong what--"

That's when he felt Bill's finger tips gliding against his skin from underneath his sweater again as he heard him say,  
"No. Nothing is wrong at least not now..it's just you have these scars.."

"Portal jumping into other dimensions for 30 years can do that to a person or worse depending on the person." 

Bill leaned forward as he pressed soft kisses to each one of his scars before he removed Ford's sweater, carelessly throwing it onto the floor.  
"I'll make it so that you will never have to worry about getting any future scars or cuts..like me." Bill said.

"Like you?"

"Yes..and I hope you understand that I won't go back on our deal for any reason."

Ford put his arms around Bill, holding him closer to his chest and wrapping him in a warm embrace.  
Absentmindedly, he began threading his fingers through Bill's hair.  
He gently tugged on a strand of his hair in order to get Bill to look up at him and meet his eyes. 

When he did so, Ford spoke softly into his ear.."Same goes for you Bill. I suppose that means that you are stuck with me."  
Bill laughed and said, "I can't wait to introduce you..really introduce you to my friends..I think that you will be able to get along with them pretty well." 

Ford smiled and then he playfully bit down on Bill's ear, his eyes widened in surprise. "Right now..I only care about getting along well with you."  
Ford said with a smirk on his face. "Is that right sixer? Only right now?" Bill asked as he pressed his hips down onto Ford from where he was sitting still, his legs wrapped around his waist. "As long as you want." Ford said as he slowly undid each button on Bill's shirt. "We really are going to be stuck with each other aren't we?" Bill asked.  
"Hey at least neither of us will ever be bored." Ford said as he leaned forward to capture Bill's lips with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford is becoming a demon under the watchful eye of Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Tiny bit of gore..it's hardly anything..blood mention.  
> Bill voices his insecurities and worries to Stanford during his transformation.  
> ...and as always, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

  
Bill slowly got up from the bed. Once he had gotten up he held his hand out for Ford to take. Ford gave him a questioning look, as he took Bill's hand. Bill helped Ford to his feet.  
The two of them continued to stand next to the bed until Bill walked over to the side of the room where the bookshelves were.  
Bill took one of the books, a very large and very old book, from the bookshelf.  
He sat down on the brown leather sofa which was set up on the right side of the room. He motioned for Ford to come over and have a seat next to him.

  


Ford sat down next to Bill on the sofa as he opened up the large book, half of the book fell open on Ford and the other half of the book fell open on Bill's lap. The pages of the book seemed to turn by itself, but Ford knew that it was Bill who was turning the pages with the use of his abilities..no doubt he was showing off. Bill smirked as he noticed that Ford was staring at him. Ford quickly averted his gaze as he asked Bill, "So why are you showing me this book is there something special about it?" 

The books pages stopped turning and Bill said, "Yes here it is! I found what I was looking for..and to answer your question Fordsy...this whole book is somewhat special. This is the only book of it's kind..that is still in existence in this entire dimension. The knowledge in this book is not meant for humans. This book can be very dangerous if the knowledge within is not used correctly."

"Hmm sounds like my kind of book." Ford said with a shy smile on his face.  
Bill laughed and then he said,  
"I knew that you would be interested in this book! But as I was saying..I was looking for this specific page. This page here, it explains how a human can be changed."  
"Changed? Changed how? Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" Ford asked.  
"I don't know what you are talking about unless you tell me." Bill said as he reached up to tap Ford softly on his head. A loud metallic sound could be heard throughout the room then. Ford took a deep breath in and out and then he said "Well alright...so this change you are talking about..the change that you are referring to is...from a human to a demon yes?"

Bill smiled as his eyes trailed over the page. The text was written in Latin.  
There was a picture underneath the text, the picture was a drawing of the human body.  
There were words next to the drawing..each part was labeled.  
Bill pointed to each one as he read them out loud, from Latin to English.  
"This explains what the differences are between a human and a demon. This shows what will change in a human once they have become a demon.  
First you have the mind. Then you have the senses..sight, hearing, smell and taste. Then there are the parts of the human body that will change and become stronger. Such as the heart, lungs, even your bones and joints will become stronger. You will gain new abilities..humans have labeled these abilities as being supernatural or paranormal. There's actually a list of what you will be able to do but I don't want to bore you. It's a long list. Showing is more fun then telling wouldn't you agree?"  
"Sure I suppose.." Ford said as he met Bill's eyes.  
Bill picked up the book, closed it and then he put the book on the ground. 

"This is something that needs to be done first. Before anything else. Before the night is over. Do you have any questions or concerns about the process?"  
Bill asked as he wrapped an arm around Fords shoulders, pulling him closer to himself.  
Ford relaxed into the touch and then he asked,  
"This is going to be painful isn't it?"  
Bill's expression became one of seriousness and concern.  
"Yes..it will be painful but once it's over then it is done and you wont feel pain nearly as bad as that ever again."  
Ford nodded and then he asked, "What is the process? If you could sum it up for me how would you?"

"It is...simply put..it is an exchange of blood. The way the book puts it, is like this..the human makes an offering, with his own blood. The demon accepts the offering and in exchange he gives the same amount to the human. Not much blood is needed I know that look Fordsy calm down! Not much is needed at all and the part of this that will be painful is what happens once the exchange has been made. You'll be in bed for this part..the actual transformation that is..it is a bit more difficult to explain..it may take a few hours to complete...maybe less...ok so what if I'm not sure! It has been centuries since a demon has willingly changed a human..has made them equals in a way such as this..." Bill said as he noticed that Ford looked more worried than he had before..he could tell that Ford was beginning to really understand what a big deal this really was.  
Ford was silently questioning everything that had brought him to this moment in his life.  
Bill placed the palm of his hand on Ford's knee, he began rubbing small circles trying to calm both Ford's nerves and his own. He could tell by Ford's expression that this was working, that he was starting to feel calmer and more relaxed.

"Hey. Hey sixer..I will be here for the entire thing. I promise. There isn't anything to worry about alright? I'll take care of everything."  
Bill said as he took Ford's hands in his own and gently squeezing them as he also said,  
"Once this is done, there will be no one who can stop us. We are both strong on our own even now. Me as a demon and you as a human. But imagine what it will be like when we are both demons? We will be unstoppable."  
Ford nodded his head in agreement.  
"I like that. The thought of us being unstoppable. I really do." Ford said with a smile on his face that Bill promptly returned.

Ford spoke again, "I'm going to be ok...this is all just a bit overwhelming...I'm the first human to undergo this in centuries...why is that?"  
Bill leaned over to Ford, covering his lips with his own in a soft but passionate kiss.  
Ford returned the kiss before Bill sat up, putting some distance between them.  
"It's because humans and demons are natural enemies. Changing a human into a demon requires trust. Trust that is not easily given..I want to make it clear to you that you are not my enemy. I want you to trust me."

Ford held Bill's hand in his as he said,  
"This sounds a lot like..love. Love is..well it is complicated..love requires trust as well as sacrifices...Bill are you..do you love me?"

Bill said, "Yes. I'm in love with you and I love you. Honestly It's kinda unusual for me. What I feel towards you...I have never felt towards anyone else...in all my years of..never before have I.."  
Ford's hold on Bill's hand grew tighter then as he interrupted him by saying,  
"I love you too."

Bill then stood up, so that he was facing Ford now. Ford still sat on the sofa, he watched as Bill snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared into his other hand.  
Ford looked at it and then he met Bill's eyes with his own. He nodded in understanding.  
"Alright. Let's get started." Bill said as Ford held out the palm of his hand in front of him. 

 

 

It's been going on for at least an hour.

 

Bill was angry at himself for a number of reasons.  
He was mad because the look upon this humans face, upon Ford's face shouldn't make him feel like he does...he shouldn't be affected at all by any of this and yet, the more he sits next to Ford and the more he holds onto his hand while he is undergoing something that is obviously very painful..the more he wants this humans suffering to be over.  
Bill should not be bothered by seeing him in pain but he is. Bill should not be in love..especially with a human and yet here he is...

 

Bill is also somewhat nervous. He knows that Ford wants to stand by his side and rule the world together but he also knows that there are bound to be these feelings and emotions that may come up. He doesn't want Ford to regret this. He needs him to want this as much as he does. They have a rough road ahead of them.  
Even though Bill would never admit this to anyone..The town of Gravity Falls is a threat and Ford's family members are also a threat.  
He knows that Ford will have to face them eventually and this makes Bill more nervous than he would ever like to admit.

"Hey." 

Bill hears Ford whisper to him and it brings him back to reality..he knows that it must hurt Ford to speak right now.  
"Don't try to talk." Bill says softly as he laces his fingers between Ford's own.  
"It has to hurt..doesn't it? Doesn't it hurt to talk?" Bill asked before he could stop himself.

Ford forced himself to smile before saying,  
"Hurts like hell."

"I'm...."

"Don't apologize. You're not going soft on me are you Bill?"

"Pfft no way.."

"Good."

Bill smiled as he layed himself down on the bed next to Ford.

"How are you feeling now?"

"You told me not to talk."

"Yeah I know I said that..but I have to know.. how are you doing and is there anything that I could get you that would maybe help..?"

"I feel like I'm burning. Like everything is on fire."

"Would water help?" 

"Y-yeah but I d-don't want you to...don't leave."

Bill snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared. He helped Ford to sit up so that he could drink the water.  
"You forgot I don't have to get up. I can just make stuff appear whenever I need it. You will be able to do that soon too you know." Bill said.  
"Thank you Bill. It's good to know that I will never run out of equipment for my lab." Ford said with a smile and then a few minutes later Ford looked sad and distant as he said, "I don't have a lab anymore." 

Bill felt his heart catch in his throat at his words.  
"You can have a lab here. A better lab. Bigger even." Bill said.  
Ford laughed and he said, "It's a deal then."  
There was an awkward pause...until Ford coughed loudly and he said,  
"Bill it's not like I haven't thought about the consequences of my recent decisions..I have thought about them..how they are going to react to me..about what I've become..but I'm not worried." 

"How are you not worried?! Pinetree and shooting star...they..what if.." 

"Shhh. I'll handle it when I get to it. We will handle it. Together. Promise."

Bill smiled and he held Ford closer to himself in his arms as he felt the man yawn.

"I feel like I could go to sleep." Ford said.

"That's okay. That's good. That means you are almost done. You can fall asleep and when you wake up you won't be human anymore. There's so much that I can't wait to teach you...!"  
Bill said. 

"Hmmm sounds good but don't forget that you owe me a lab. Also I'm sort of awkward around new people but I would like to meet your friends..get to know them..and after I could kick your ass in a game of chess?"  


Bill was very pleased to hear that he had taken an interest in wanting to get to know his friends as well as wanting to spend more time with him. 

"Well Sixer that sounds like a great plan but..you shouldn't get your hopes up about kicking my ass." Bill said as he rolled his eyes. 

Ford began to close his eyes as one more yawn escaped from him.."I've played chess in many different dimensions Bill..don't underestimate me..I'm going to kick your ass." Bill smiled and he laughed quietly to himself as he watched Ford fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford joins in on Bill's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: Bill has not vaporized time baby yet.

Ford was awake now but he didn't want to get up yet. He wanted to lay there with his eyes closed for just a few more minutes. He could feel the sun light shining through the stained glass windows and into the room. He felt peaceful and he was afraid that if he opened his eyes and got up then that peacefulness would fade away and he wanted to enjoy it just a little while longer. But he knew that sooner or later he would have to get up from the bed and face the day.

He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was alone. His turtle neck sweater still layed on the floor. He reached down to pick it up but he stopped himself. He wanted to try something that he had never done before because it had never been possible before, at least for him. He continued to look down at his sweater and as he did he raised his arm up, palm side to the ceiling....he waited...and then he let out a disappointed sigh as nothing happened..and he brought his arm back to his side. He thought to himself, 'one more try' and he took a deep breath in and then out again as he began to focus harder on wanting the sweater to appear into his hand. He brought his arm up, palm facing towards the ceiling again and he watched as his sweater raised itself off of the ground at his feet and into the palm of his waiting hand.

He continued to sit there on the bed with his sweater in his lap for just a minute longer, he was enjoying this feeling that had come over him..this feeling of pride and pure amazement. Sure he had seen many different beings and creatures do something similar in all that time he had spent hoping between dimensions but this time it was completely different because he had done that and not someone else. 

He quickly put on his sweater as he looked up to see a door opening to the room. The door didn't make a sound but he could clearly see a door there. It was then that he noticed that the door looked as if it had been drawn on before it had opened. Ford began to wonder if he could do that..if he could trace the shape of a door anywhere he wanted without any limitations whatsoever. He laughed to himself as he thought of all the museums and libraries he could get into after hours. How he would have loved to have been able to something like that when he was younger.

Very briefly he wondered about his appearance. Had his appearance changed at all? Or would it only change if he wanted it to? 

He was so deep in thought that he had momentarily forgotten about the door that had appeared and then opened into the room..at least he had..until he found himself standing face to face with Bill whose eyes were large and his grin was even larger. His appearance looked the same as it had right before he fell asleep. He really did look amazing in his human form Ford thought as he returned Bill's grin.

"Sixer! You should see yourself!"  
Bill said with much excitement in his voice as he snapped his fingers. A mirror appeared in his other hand and he waved it in front of Ford until Ford grabbed the mirror from his hand. Ford let out a gasp of surprise as he sat back down on the bed and continued to stare into the mirror.

The face staring back at him was very much his own..but it was as if time had reversed.  
He looked as if he was 30 years or so younger than he actually was.

"Is this real or is this a dream?" Ford asked as he sat the mirror down on the bed beside him. Bill sat down right next to him.  
"This is not a dream." Bill said.  
"Why do I look like this?"  
"That's because your subconscious chose this appearance of yours..probably because upon waking it didn't want to overload you..and just so you know you can change your appearance at anytime."  
Bill said as he noticed that Ford was staring down at his own six fingered hands.  
"So if I wanted to I could change..I could change these?" Ford asked.  
Bill shook his head as he grabbed ahold of Ford's hands in his.  
He tightened his grip on them as he spoke, "You could yes but I don't want you to change them. You don't need to change them because there's nothing wrong with them and because I really like them."  
"But Bill I was given so much hell for these hands..." Ford's train of thought was interrupted by Bill who had brought his hands up to his lips, he kissed each knuckle as he said to him,  
"And now it's your turn to give them hell right back if that's what you want to do...so for now I would like you to consider keeping these hands of yours the same."  
Ford smiled and said, "Okay. I'll keep them."

Bill jumped up from the bed with one of Ford's hand's in his and then he walked him over to the door that had appeared only moments ago.

 

"I haven't seen the rest of this place yet. Are you going to show me around?"  
Ford asked.  
"Yes follow me! I hope you don't mind but I called the guys back. They are more than likely hanging out in the main room together. You see one of them, 8-ball..he just recently discovered something called video games. They hooked up this Nintendo to a television and I got to take a good look at it..man those graphics are terrible but hey at least they are having fun with it." Bill said as they descended down the stairs.  
Ford laughed and then he stopped at the foot of the stairs, he turned to Bill with a serious expression on his face as he said, "I don't mind that they are here but.."  
"But what?"  
"I should have gotten a change of clothes or something first.." Ford said as he looked down at his old boots that were still covered in dried mud.

Bill took Ford by his shoulders as he drew a rectangle on the wall with his finger.  
The rectangle was a door that opened into what appeared to be a bathroom.  
The two of them walked in as the door disappeared behind them.

In front of them was a large counter top and a mirror above it on the wall.

"I believe you know what to do..or at least you can figure it out right sixer?"  
Bill asked him. Ford nodded as he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror.  
The first thing he changed was the colors of his eyes..he changed them to the same color that one of Bill's eyes were. An unusual, yet utterly beautiful shade of amber.  
Bill noticed this immediately and he said "That eye color looks good on you." Ford said, "Well I really am quite fond of it."

Ford stepped back from the mirror and then he looked down at his feet.  
His boots changed right before his eyes. They changed into a pair of brand new ankle length combat boots, black in color. 

He changed his pants into trousers, that were a fitted cut with wide leg, charcoal grey in color. 

He changed his turtle neck sweater into a pearl knit sweater with a polo neck, crimson red in color.

Once he had finished with changing his sweater out for the new one, He stepped back from the counter top, and he turned to face Bill whose eyes have not left Ford's form this entire time. 

"You are staring at me." Ford said with a smirk on his face.  
"Yes well it's your fault and I blame you." Bill mumbled out.  
Ford laughed and then he asked, "So what do you think?"  
Bill smiled and he placed his hands on either side of Ford's face. He leaned in and kissed him as he pulled away from him he said,  
"You look amazing sixer. Absolutely amazing I am impressed."  
Ford grinned as he put his arm around Bill's waist and he watched as Bill drew the shape of a rectangle on the wall again with his finger.  
A door appeared in front of them. Bill motioned for Ford to follow him through the door.  
"Now then would you like to meet the gang?" Bill asked.

Ford nodded his head with a smile on his face and he said, "Yes that would be fine. I have to know what Nintendo game system you guys got ahold of..I hope it's one that I am familiar with..I have heard that the graphics in video games have changed dramatically."

"This must be an older video game system then because these graphics are awful and not very life like." Bill asked.

"Games don't have to be life like to be fun...besides..It has been a very long time since I've actually been able to play any video games..at least the ones that are from this dimension that come with game controllers." Ford said as they turned the corner and found themselves in the main room. 

Bill had hoped that his friend's wouldn't notice that they were there so that he could show Ford the rest of the fearamid before they got caught up with them.

The first one to notice them was a very feminine demon, dressed in dark pink colors that went really well with her tall brightly colored stilettos.  
She smiled and waved over to Bill and Ford. The others in the room quickly turned their attention to them.  
Bill named each one of them and once the introductions were over with Bill snapped his fingers and a small bright yellow sofa appeared in the room.

The first one of Bill's friends that he was introduced to..her name was Pyronica..she sat down on the sofa next to Ford. Bill sat down on the other side of Ford. Ford was sitting between the two of them in the middle. Everyone was gathered in the main room. Watching the rest of Bill's friends as they played video games.

"So you are from this dimension right Ford?" Pyronica asked.  
Ford nodded and said, "Yes I am."  
"So does that mean you are really good at these video games? 8-ball keeps bragging about how he is the ultimate champion..that guy thinks he is so great but do you think you could beat him at a game?" Pyronica asked.  
Bill smiled and said, "Sure he could! Right sixer?"  
Ford looked down at his feet, shying away a bit as he responded,  
"Well maybe..I could at least give it a try" Ford said.  
"Here this is your controller. I made it wireless!" 8-ball said as he looked up from where he was seated from across the room and tossed Ford a game controller.  
"Wireless controllers huh? Well what game do you have there 8-ball?" Ford asked as he turned his attention to a large TV on the wall in front of them.

"It's called Mortal Kombat. We fight each other. It's fun. I've been kicking everyones ass at this game!" 8-ball said with a smug look on his face that made Pyronica roll her eyes at him in annoyance.  
"Ugh your ego is way too big 8-ball!" Pyronica shouted at him.  
"Knock him down a peg Sixer! I want to play against you next!" Bill said.  
"Alright but I've never actually played this one before..but I think that I have at least heard of this one. Alright I've chosen my character." Ford said as he watched 8-ball choose his own character.

 

 

Ford lost track of time. He had a lot of fun playing the game with all of Bill's friends. Every single one of them had to play at least twice against Ford. Ford was to no ones surprise but his own, really good at that game..but he did let 8-ball win a couple of rounds because he really was good and Ford didn't want to upset the guy.

Bill yawned and stretched his arms out, putting one of his arms behind Ford's shoulders.  
Bill said, "I sent Teeth earlier to go pick up something special for our party. He should be back pretty soon. When he gets here..we can really party then...oh man just you wait Fordsy..it's gonna be a blast!!"

"What did you send him to get?" Ford asked as he put the game controller down and out of the way.

"Time punch." Pyronica answered for him.

"Pyronica no fair! I was gonna tell him." Bill whined.

Pyronica laughed and then said, "Well you can still tell him what it is..!"

"True but let me think of a good way to explain it..." Bill said.

"Time punch? As in punch..a drink..is there alcohol in it?" Ford asked.

"Yes among some other things..who knows really..it's a great mixed drink and we are getting a keg of it..a couple of kegs actually." Bill said.

"Oh...Bill I'm not....I've never really been to a party before." Ford said nervously.

 

Pyronica looked over at Bill and Bill said to Pyronica, "Give us a minute would you?"  
Pyronica nodded and said, "Sure I'll just go bother 8-ball for awhile." She said as she excused herself.

"Hey you'll be fine and after we party for awhile we can spend some quality one on one time alright? I'll teach you how to use your abilities and I could even teach you how to float in mid air or as high off the ground as you want to be!" Bill said. 

"I have the ability to float in mid air? That makes sense because I see you float around all the time. I can't wait to actually learn how to do it myself..Okay but I'm still nervous about this party..maybe it's just because I have always avoided parties..crowds of people make me nervous." Ford said as he let out a sigh.

"But you've been doing great so far with us just hanging out and playing video games together. You did have fun right?" Bill said.

"Yes I had fun." Ford said.

"...and you know that they like you right?" Bill asked.

Ford asked, "You really think so?" 

"Yes I know so! I told you that they would get along well with you! There's nothing to worry about, you are among friends here Fordsy."  
Bill said with a grin on his face as he reached over to pull Ford into a side hug.  
Ford was about to say something when a bright flash of light caught their attention.  
It was one of Bill's friends and he had with him two kegs of..what must be the time punch that was mentioned earlier. 

Everyone in the room cheered and all at once they started passing around some red solo cups.  
Bill handed Ford a cup of the time punch and then he raised his own cup up, motioning for Ford to do the same.  
Ford raised his cup up to Bill's as he met his eyes and Bill tapped his cup to Ford's and said,  
"To us and to what will soon be the greatest party ever held in this dimension!"  
Ford shrugged his shoulders as he found himself saying, "Cheers!" right before they both chugged back the drinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time police crash Bill's party.  
> How will Ford respond to seeing Bill take out an entire police force and a time baby all at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♫ ♪ A little party never killed nobody ♫ ♪ ♫

After awhile of joining in on the party Ford noticed a few things.

The first thing that he noticed that Bill and his friends really enjoyed having the music turned up as high as possible. Luckily for Ford the volume of the music didn't bother him once he had figured out that he could actually control how loud the music would be to his own ears. He could change how loud or how quietly he could hear something. Something that he couldn't do before when he was human. He can even make his hearing really sensitive so that he would never have to worry about missing out on a conversation due to hearing loss that may have happened to him if he had stayed a human and had continued to age.

The second thing that he had noticed was that he felt a bit wobbly..a bit light headed..due to the amount of time punch he had been drinking..which he lost track of how many cups of the stuff he had actually had in the past..hour? Couple of hours? Time certainly had no meaning anymore because he sure as hell couldn't keep track of it.

The third thing that he had noticed was that Bill could dance. Ford hoped that Bill would just keep dancing and not notice him standing in the corner of the room...he did not want Bill to look over at him because he was afraid that if he did notice him then that would mean that Bill would try to get him out on the dance floor. 

As if on cue, Bill looked up from where he was on the dance floor and he waved over to Ford as he said, "Come dance with me Sixer!"  
Ford froze where he stood and he shook his head side to side.  
"Come on!" Bill whined.  
Ford didn't move at all he continued to stay where he was.  
"Please Fordsy I want to dance with you!!" Bill whined again.  
Ford crushed the empty cup in his hand as he tossed it onto the ground.  
'dammit' he thought to himself as he started walk towards Bill.

Bill had mercy on him though much to Ford's surprise. Bill grabbed Ford's hand in his and he said, "Okay fine I'm not gonna make you dance in front of everybody. But I'm still going to have you dance with me." Bill took Ford upstairs, to the room that Ford had been in when he had first realized where he was.

The door disappeared behind them as Bill dragged Ford into the center of the room.  
Bill stepped back from Ford as he held his hand out to him he said, "Dance with me?"  
Ford nodded his head right before he decided that he needed music that would be more suitable for them to dance to.  
Within a few seconds a record player appeared.  
A slow song began to play as Ford's eyes met Bill's and he asked him,  
"Alright now that we have some music playing..we can dance...but what about your friends and the party?"

"They will be fine without us for awhile and this party won't ever stop! We can get back to it anytime we want to..so dance with me." Bill said with a smirk on his face as he gently placed his hand onto Ford's hip. Ford blushed and he covered Bill's hand with his own as he said to Bill, "I'll lead." 

 

They danced for a few minutes until Bill said, "Not bad sixer not bad...you really are good at this." Ford laughed and then he said, "Ballroom dancing is the only kind of dancing that I have ever been able to do and it's been years since the last time I had danced."  
Bill smiled as he leaned into Ford, resting his head upon his chest. Ford ran his fingers through Bill's hair. 

Everything was fine until it wasn't. They heard the sound of someone screaming and It was coming from downstairs.  
They quickly ran out from the room to see what was going on.

 

 

They heard these very loud voices shouting from the outside...

"Open up! This is the police! This is the police! This is the time police!"

Followed by plenty of loud banging sounds and then about a minute later, some of the walls of the fearamid fell down...to reveal that they were surrounded by dozens of armed men and a large baby that Ford was familiar with.  
Years ago, while he was bouncing around from different dimensions, there had been some close calls with the time police. He would have been thrown into time jail numerous times if they could have caught him but they never did catch him because Ford was always a step ahead of them.

They were out numbered.  
Ford had never seen this many time police officers in one place before. 

Bill floated high up so that he could see everyone in the room. He quickly spun around in the air and when he had stopped, he was back to his non human appearance...  
the small yellow and gold triangle, complete with his top hat, bow-tie and cane.  
He spun the cane around in his hand as he looked around the room at his friends and he said to them,  
"Just play it cool. Ditch the time punch. Let me do the talking."  
Ford rolled his eyes at Bill's words and he pinched the top of his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut...  
he quickly opened them again when he heard an even louder voice shouting from across the room,

"Bill Cipher, you are in violation of the rules of Space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer." 

A shrill voice yelled out,  
"My body is a temple. How dare you?!"

Ford cast a side glance to Bill as if saying, 'Do I even want to know?'  
Bill just rolled his eye at him in response to the look Ford gave him, before returning his attention to the dozen or so time police officers and the time baby.  
The time baby began to speak..

"Hear this..You have violated many..no all..all of the rules of time and space! Surrender now or face my tantrum!"

"Oh, no, a tantrum..Whatever will I do about that? How about this?!"  
and without any hesitation whatsoever he vaporized the time police and the time baby all in one shot and he barely moved an inch while doing it. 

Everyone left in the room looked completely shocked. None of them expected that.  
Everyone was completely silent until one of Bill's friends broke the silence by shouting,  
"Aw, snap! He just killed Time Baby."  
A couple of seconds went by without anyone talking and then everyone was suddenly cheering before they all went back to partying it up.

Ford still had not moved from where he stood and Bill noticed that his hands were shaking.  
Bill transformed back into his human form before he gathered the man up in his arms, taking him with him to the room at the top of the stairs.

 

Ford sat down on the bed and he held his head in his hands.  
After a few seconds he spoke up,

"You single handedly took out an entire police force...and the time baby..all at the same time." He recapped.

Bill sat down on the bed next to him as he said, 

"Yeah..so..." 

"Bill..."

"No don't start with me I had to! They would have only continued to cause us all problems and..."

"Bill that isn't what I was going to say..I was going to say that I had never seen anyone do anything like that before...and.."

"I won't apologize sixer."

"I'm not asking you to."

Bill did not know how to respond to that so he patiently waited for Ford to go on...  
He didn't have to wait very long though because Ford's eyes quickly met his own and he smiled as he said,  
"That was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen."

Bill searched his face..and all he could find was that Ford's words were sincere.  
Bill tried to play if off, he tried to act cool by shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes up at the ceiling as he said,  
"Yes well why wouldn't I be able to do something like that? Honestly sixer...this is me we are talking about and.."

Without any warning Ford pushed Bill down onto the bed, so that he was laying on his back and Ford was on top of him.  
Bill lost his train of thought as Ford's lips claimed Bill's in a rough but passionate kiss which he returned almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blendin has survived and he is on the look out for anyone in the town of Gravity Falls who would want to help him take down Bill and his freaks. Back at the fearamid, some interesting things happen between Bill and Ford..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is safe to say that because of this chapter, the rating has gone up! There is smut in this chapter.

Meanwhile...near the edge of the woods in the town of Gravity Falls..

 

There was a man who had hidden himself very well among the trees. Every now and then if you were watching him..you would be able to see his form flickering...in..out..and then in again...'was he really there or was it a trick of the mind?' that is something that one may ask themselves if they had been out there and had seen him. But no one saw him.  
This man is like a glitch in the system...the only difference was that he was here to fix this corrupted system and to return it to how it was before.

He was more than pleased to find that the main system, also known as the rest of the world had remained untouched by this..infection of weirdness that had spread so progressively upon what used to be Gravity Falls. 

This man..his name is Blendin and he was all that was left of the time police.  
He knew that he had to find the survivors of this town so that they could help him to put everything, that had fallen apart, back together again before it could get worse..his fear was that whatever it was that was protecting the rest of the world from this chaos wouldn't be able to hold it back forever..that it could spread into other parts of the world at any given time. He had to act fast he knew that..he also knew that finding those who had survived that would actually want to help him face Bill and the other chaotic beings..might prove to be a bit of a challenge because it was clear to him that anyone who was still alive had already gone into hiding. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile back at the Fearamid...

 

Ford's breath caught in his throat the very second that the impossibly enticing blonde had arched his hips up from the bed, thrusting his thinly clothed dick against Ford's own very hardened one. Ford breathed out against the blonde's warm lips that were just barely touching his own..Bill pressed his lips against Ford's as he gently nipped at his bottom lip. Ford opened his lips so that the blonde could deepen the kiss as his tongue snaked into his mouth. Soon enough his kisses became more heated and more needy. 

Ford was starting to grow desperate as he tried to tug off his own sweater from himself and then his fingers worked quickly to unbutton Bill's shirt. His hands were shaking as he tugged on each button trying to free the shirt from his body as fast as he possibly could..he soon felt Bill's slender fingers undoing the fly of his pants agonizingly slow in comparison to how quickly Ford was moving. 

 

Ford let out a sound..a whimper..out of frustration when Bill had taken ahold of his wrist in his when he had tried to undo the blonde's zipper on his pants.  
Bill shook his head as he said in the huskiest tone of voice Ford had ever heard from the blonde,  
"I want these.." He pulled Ford's pants down the rest of the way before he continued to speak, "Gone...and I want you to stay right where you are."  
"Ok but I need..." Ford could not find it in him to finish what he was about to say because it was then that he watched and felt as the blonde reached out between Ford's legs, and he began to pump his cock..at an even pace..he had found a good rhythm he was sure of that because the sounds that Ford was making right now had indicated that he was doing a very good job.

Ford moaned out as he brought one of his own fists up, pressing against his mouth, biting onto it in an attempt to quiet the sounds he was making.

"Bill n-not like that...I need t-to..." Ford was once again interrupted as he felt Bill's skin against his own. "Where did your pants go...?" Ford asked as he watched the blonde as he took Ford's hand away from his mouth and he brought it up to his instead.  
Ford's eyes opened and closed slowly as he felt the sensation of Bill's tongue licking and sucking on two and then three of his fingers.

Ford moaned out his name a couple of times before Bill brought Ford's hand down from his lips, and then finally, to his hole. The blonde spread his legs further apart.  
He locked eyes with the man on top of him. 

"Are you sure that you want me to..sh-shouldn't we have something to help make this less painful.." 

Bill shook his head and his voice came out quietly..barely above a whisper as he said,  
"I won't feel any pain..unless you want me to feel pain?"

Ford's face was a very nice shade of red as he quickly said,  
"N-no I don't want to hurt you."

Bill flashed Ford a dangerous looking smile as he felt the first one of Ford's fingers enter him.  
Soon after..the blonde arched up to Ford, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.  
He pulled himself away quickly and his eyes met Ford's own. Ford nodded in understanding of what Bill wanted him to do next..of what Ford had been wanting to do for a long time. 

He pushed his swollen cock into the blondes needy entrance.  
"Your so beautiful..you feel good..so good." Ford whispered against Bill's ear before he pulled out just enough before he pushed himself back in.  
Bill moaned out, shamelessly, not caring if he was being too loud.  
"You take me so good..so good.." Ford said to him right before he began to repeat Bill's name out loud..  
quietly at first and then his voice got louder as he saw the look on the blonde's face as he knew that he had found that spot..  
Ford let out a small laugh as he began to pick up the pace..pounding into him harder than he had before.  
"F-fuck..fuck..fucking hell you are amazing..you..you are perfect..so perfect..."  
Ford said as he reached out to grab ahold of Bill's cock, he only had to pump him a couple of times because within minutes of doing so they had both reached their orgasm.

 

They both collapsed upon the bed and after a minute or so, Bill had turned on his side to face Ford.  
They smiled at each other.  
"The human body is..well it is fascinating.." Bill said.  
Ford laughed and then he said, "Isn't it though?"

Ford brought his hand up to caress the side of Bill's face as they locked eyes with each other. "I love you."  
Bill whispered, his voice was so quiet..but there was no way that Ford didn't hear him.  
"I love you too." Ford said before sitting up on the bed.  
Bill watched him as he stood up. Ford began to walk towards the bathroom.  
Ford looked over at Bill and then he motioned for him to follow him in there.

"We should get cleaned up and then we could rejoin the party if you want to?" Ford asked.

Bill smiled as he got up to follow him into the bathroom.

"Yes that sounds good to me." Bill said as he closed the bathroom door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power bottom!Bill! Yeah that just happened. :)  
> I don't have a lot of experience when it comes to writing smut so I hope it wasn't too terrible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what is going on at the mystery shack.  
> They believe that Ford is being held against his will by Bill and so they make plans to save him..

-Mystery Shack-

Stan Pines was relieved and happier than he had been in days as he was greeted by the famillar group of faces that had come through the door of the mystery shack..which was now a shelter for apocalypse survivors of the town that used to be Gravity Falls. 

He opened his arms as two of the most important people in his life ran straight into his arms, he held on to the two children, Dipper and Mabel, telling them how happy he was that they had found him and that they were safe. 

Dipper and Mabel both looked behind themselves to see that Soos and Wendy were standing infront of the door. Stan looked up to see what had caught Dipper and Mabel's attention and he stepped back, arms still wide open and he said,  
"Wendy! Soos! You made it!"  
And the two of them smiled at each other before they ran into his arms. It was a very emotional group hug but all of them had really needed this after all that they had been through.

Stan stepped back away from the group and his gaze stayed on the open door as if he was waiting for one more person to come through it but after a minute too long Stan knew that Ford wasn't there and that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. 

Stan closed his eyes for a minute and then he opened them to find that Mabel was standing the closest to him.  
She asked him,  
"Stan? Who are you looking for..?"  
Stan sadly shook his head. "Ford. Was Ford with you out there?" He asked even though he already knew that he wasn't. Stan's eyes found Dipper's and Dipper said, "Grunkle Ford was with me when this all started and he tried to shoot Bill..but that didn't work..."

"What else happened Dipper?"  
Stan asked with a soft tone of voice.

"Bill burned the journals and then he took him, he took Grunkle Ford." Dipper said.

Stan stood still for a moment not trusting himself to move or to speak. He couldn't break down now, he couldn't fall apart...not while all these other lives were depending on him to keep them safe from the horror show going on outside the door of the mystery shack.

His voice shook and he fought back the tears as they threatened to fall down his face as he excused himself.

He walked into the kitchen and he pulled out a chair from the table. He all but colapsed into the chair as he struggled to keep a straight face. He knew he was failing at it when a single tear fell down his face.  
It was at that moment that Mabel had walked into the kitchen. She sat down across from Stan at the table.  
"Grunkle Stan..we will get him back everything is going to be okay..Dipper got me back."  
Mabel said.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Stan asked her.  
"We got seperated. I ran away from him because I was upset and that lead me to a place that was like my own little world..a place where summer would never end..but Dipper found me and brought me back..and I'm glad that he, Soos and Wendy did that."  
"I'm glad too sweetie. I was worried sick."  
"We just have to get him back."  
"Mabel..."  
"We are going to get him back Grunkle Stan! Don't you worry!"  
Mabel said as she jumped up from the table and grabbed ahold of Stan's hand. She pulled him into the living room.

"We need a plan" Dipper said.  
"It's too dangerous Dipper. I should go alone. You and Mabel should stay here with the others so that you can be safe." Stan said.  
"No you can't go alone thats a really bad plan!" Dipper said.  
"Dipper's right. We need to storm into that giant floating triangle..and..we need to take back what is ours!" Wendy said.  
"Ok but how are we supposed to get there? It's kinda y'know..floating." Soos said.  
"We would need some kind of..I dunno..some kind of..." A surprisingly loud voice from the back of the room interrupted Dipper,  
"Robot! What we need is a robot...and I happen to be an expert on robots and mechanical thing-a-majigs!"

"Are you going to build us one?" Dipper asked.

"Nope! I already have one already built and ready to go! It has a rocket launcher on it!" Fiddleford said.

Stan shurgged his shoulders as he said, "Alright sounds good to me."

Suddenly a man that had not been there before had somehow appeared in the center of the living room.  
"Blendin?!" Dipper and Mabel asked in surprise.  
Mabel's eyes widened and she nervously looked at him while trying to pay close attention to his eyes..  
"It's me! I'm Blendin! I am not Bill. I was with the time police. I can help you."  
"Time police?? Whatever man..but if you can help us.." Wendy said.  
"I'm assuming you have a plan or something?" Stan asked Blendin.  
Blendin nodded his head as he said, "Yes but we have to act quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there guys its gonna be a bumpy ride and I promise that there will be more billford in the following chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford learns more about his powers. Bill and Ford spend some more time together before the showdown takes place.  
> Fiddleford and the gang save the day..for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! :) :) :)

The party eventually came to a stop..at least it did for the time being.  
Ford had been half laying down on a large sofa in the main room with the rest of Bill's crew when he sat up to take a look at his surroundings. Everyone looked pretty tired.  
Ford let out a quiet laugh at the sight around him. 

'I guess even demons get tired. I feel kinda tired myself. A glass of ice water should help me to fix that, at least a little bit.' He thought to himself as a glass of water appeared in his hand. He took a large gulp of the water before he sat it down and then he got up from where he had been sitting to stretch his arms and legs.

'Where has Bill gone?' He thought to himself as he walked around the fearamid. He found himself upstairs..and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a glass door. He pushed the door open slowly only to find that this wasn't a door to a room. It was instead an outside Balcony with an amazing view. Well at least he found the view amazing..the others out there..the humans..those who had called the former town of Gravity Falls their home for many years, probably would not agree with him in saying that the view was amazing..they probably thought the view was horrific or nightmarish.

Ford walked over to the edge of the large balcony. He placed his hands unto the rail and he continued to look out over it..taking in the sight before him. The sky was also a strange sight to behold..but he found beauty in what was strange..he always did.  
The sky was a very unique mix of vibrant colors and within those colors there were many bright stars that could be seen as well.

Bill appeared by his side then and he too, held onto the rail as he looked out at the night sky. Ford turned to Face Bill as he spoke, "I was looking for you but then I found this door which led me here." Bill smiled and then he said, "What do you think of the view sixer? And be honest I want to hear what you really think of it." 

Ford took a deep breath before he answered,  
"Honestly I think it's..well there's no words for how breathtaking it is. It's beautiful.  
Isn't it wrong though for me to find it so beautiful when so many others are out there who probably look upon it and all they see is a nightmare?" 

Bill placed his hand on top of Ford's hand which was on top of the rail.  
He smiled as he said,  
"It isn't wrong at all. Tell me sixer..Who is it to say what is wrong and what is right?"  
Ford said nothing for a minute and his expression looked as if he were worried about something. 

"Hey don't worry about it you've only just begun your life as a demon and little things like wrong and right won't bother you forever I promise. Humans put so much importance into things like that and they always have since the very beginning."  
Ford's eyes got really big as he excitedly asked Bill,  
"Since the beginning huh? Tell me about that would you?"

Bill laughed as he snapped his fingers and two soft yellow chairs appeared behind them.  
They both sat down into the chairs as Bill said,  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would finally start to ask me about all of the secrets of the universe and of humankind!"

"How could I not?" Ford asked.  
"True. Okay, I promise I will tell you somethings that no human would have any knowledge of. There are so many things that they don't know..But there is something that I would rather do right now." Bill said.  
"Alright so what would that be?" Ford asked with just a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Stand up." Bill said as he stood up first as he held out his hand for Ford to take.

Ford stood up and he took his hand in his.  
"Hang on..something is missing here!" Bill said as he pointed his finger at Ford and suddenly Ford had on a coat that was similar to the one he had always worn except that this one was very dark shade of brown and it was made of leather.  
"There that's better! You look really good in that by the way." Bill said with a smirk on his face as he watched Ford examine his new coat with a blush across his face.  
"Thank you." Ford said with a smile.  
"Alright then, take my hand and follow me." Bill said as he jumped up on top of the rail.  
Ford grabbed his hand and did the same.  
"Now then..control your fear don't feel any fear I know you can do that fairly well fordsy." Bill said.  
Ford nodded as he asked, "Okay so then what do we do? Do we just start walking off the rail and onto the sky?"  
Bill said, "Yep! That's right! Now c'mon let's do this!"

Ford and Bill took their first steps off of the rail and into the sky. Ford would look down at the ground far bellow him and then he would look at Bill every so often as they continued to walk across the sky and then before Ford knew it he was floating across the sky with little to no effort at all.

Ford laughed out loud as he came to float beside Bill. He gently caressed the side of Bill's face as he looked into his eyes with a smile on his face.

 

"This is amazing! I know that for you that the whole wow factor must have worn off ages ago but do you know how amazing this really is?" Ford asked.  
Bill chuckled softly before he leaned in to place a small kiss upon Ford's lips.  
"That doesn't matter. Seeing you enjoying yourself is more amazing to me than anything else." Bill said quietly as Ford's eyes, now identical to one of Bill's own eyes..seemed to sparkle underneath all the light from the stars all around them.

 

 

After awhile they decided to return back to the fearamid only to find that things were not how they had left them. One of the walls of the fearamid had caved in and the cause of this was a giant robot that reminded Ford of one of those that he had seen before when he used to watch anime in the late 70's. 

He turned to Bill then and he asked him, "Did you know that this would happen?"  
Bill answered him truthfully as his human form glowed with an outline of red light,  
"I knew it was a possibility."  
Bill changed his form, back into the one he was before, the yellow triangle.

Ford nodded and then he said, "It's them..but that technology the only person that could have built that thing...shit it has to be him it has to be Fiddleford he must have built that thing!! Is he in there?" 

Before Bill could say anything the suit of the robot opened up and a small man with a long white beard hopped out of the robot and with him was his brother. Soon a smaller robot similar to the first one, landed behind that one. Ford had a good idea who all was in the other robot. 

 

Ford stared at the man with the long white beard for a long minute. He didn't recognize him until he spoke. "It's been a long time Stanford. You've changed."  
"Yes I suppose I have and I see that you have as well." Ford answered him in a cold tone of voice just as Stan rushed ahead of Fiddleford, almost knocking him aside in his hurry to see his brother standing..no not standing..he was floating a couple of inches above the ground. 

"Are you fucking kidding me sixer!! What the hell is this?!" Stan yelled his voice filled with rage and disbelief.

Behind them, the smaller robot had opened already and there was a small war going on in the background. Wendy was shooting her crossbow left and right at the other demons as Mabel and Dipper helped her with weapons of their own.

However it was Dipper who had heard what his Grunkle Stan had said just then and he looked up to see what had made him so angry. Dipper froze as he saw them..as he saw his Grunkle Ford as he had never seen him before..he was floating right next to Bill.

"Dipper a little help here!" Wendy called out but Dipper didn't respond.  
Mabel rushed over to see what was wrong with her brother and when she saw what he was looking at she put her arms around him tightly. She hugged him as Dipper tried to process what he was seeing.  
Mabel grabbed ahold of Dipper's hand and she said,  
"It's going to be okay. C'mon bro bro please we have to help."

Dipper nodded as he snapped out of it, wiping away a tear from his eye he said to her, "Thank you Mabel." His voice filled with newfound determination. She took his hand and she pulled him along with her. The three of them continued to fight all of the demons in the room as Stan, Fiddleford, Ford and Bill continued to argue with each other.

 

Stan and Ford were in the middle of a screaming match with each other.  
Bill was simply observing them as they continued to argue.  
He was observing everything and everyone in the room without anyone knowing.

"Keep them busy Stan..keep them busy" Fiddleford quietly said to himself as he nervously opened up a heavy metal case behind them. 

Bill looked over at Fiddleford and it was then that he knew that he had a choice to make because he knew what Fiddleford was going to do. He knew what was in that metal case. He knew that Fiddleford had somehow made another version of the gun that Ford had fired at him during the beginning of all of this. But what nobody else in the room knew was that this version of the gun would not kill him, it would only cause a lot of damage to him and It would even drain him of most of his powers..if he allowed Fiddleford to shoot him with it.

Ford was about to say something else to Stan but before he could..Ford heard a voice in his head. The voice sounded calm and collected. Of course it did, it was Bill's voice.

**"Sixer I need you to keep him talking. Act as you were before and listen to me.**"

**"Ok but how the hell are you able to speak to me..how are you in my head?"**  
Ford thought back with his question as he did what Bill had told him to do.

**"I could stop what is about to happen to me or I could let it happen. Fiddleford is going to shoot me with a modified version of your gun. If he does this then it will weaken me but it will not kill me. We can still be together after this but you have to trust me."**

**"I trust you."**

**"Apologize to them and make it believable. Do not stop Fiddleford from shooting me. Let it happen and return back home with them. Patch things up with your brother.  
Trust me you need to do this. I have already told my friends..no our friends..I've told them to flee..to get out of here and lay low."**

**"Will I see you again?"**

**"Yes but when I cannot say right now there isn't much time left. After this..when you get back home..you need to be careful with your powers sixer and don't show off too much."**

**"This coming from you?"**

**"I'll be seeing you again soon..I love you."**

 

Fiddleford shot Bill. 

Bill fell to the ground. Before his small yellow triangular body faded away from the ground he looked up at Ford to wink at him before he vanished completely leaving no trace of himself behind.

 

 

 

 

-One Month later-

 

 

Stan walked into the living room to find Ford sitting in front of the TV watching some old sci-fi movie..Stan stood in front of the TV and he threw two letters onto Ford's lap with a huge smile on his face.

"They wrote us! Dipper and Mabel wrote us and I just finished reading their letters!"

"That's good news but we could have read them together you know!"

"I know but I couldn't help myself! Guess what? They are going to come back here again for the summer!"

"That's great Stan. They are great kids I do miss having them here." Ford said as he opened up Mabel's letter to find a drawing of the mystery shack surrounded by hearts and stars..and too much glitter..some of it fell into Ford's lap.

Just then..the sounds of someone knocking loudly on their door could be heard.

"The mystery shack is closed today." Stan said.

Ford stood up and as he walked to the front door he said to Stan,  
"I forgot to tell you I placed an ad in the paper for a new lab assistant. I hope you don't mind that he will be living here from today on and this must be him."

Stan raised his eyebrow as he said, "Hey it's your house. I'm not too bothered by it, that just means that there will be an extra nerd in the house to help out around the shack sometime huh? How is this guy..you know..personality wise?"

Ford laughed softly to himself as he said, "He has personality that's for sure and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out as long as it doesn't interfere with our lab work."

"Alright." Stan said.

Ford put his hand on the door knob, but right before he went to open the door he looked over at Stan and with a smile on his face he said,  
"Stanley It's your house too..you knuckle head."

He opened the door to find a very eager looking young man who had dirty blonde hair. He wore a pale yellow dress shirt and dark grey slacks. In his arms he carried a stack of old dusty looking books. 

"I see you made it okay! Any trouble finding the place?" Ford asked him.

"No trouble at all it wasn't too difficult to find." The man said as he shook Ford's hand before Ford stepped aside to allow the man to come into the house.

Stan walked up to him and he shook his hand as he said,  
"You must be the nerd that Ford here was just telling me about. It's nice to meet you. Don't drink all the Pitt colas and if you do then you have to replace them."

Ford rolled his eyes at Stan before he turned to face the man and he said, "Wilhelm Lis, this is my brother Stanley."

"Call me Stan." Stan said with a grin. 

The man laughed and he said, "Alright Stan, I will be sure to remember that about the Pitt colas." 

"Alright now that introductions are over with I am going to take Mr. Wilhelm Lis to the lab so that I can show him around." Ford said as he started to walk away from the room.  
"If you would be so kind as to follow me this way." Ford said with a soft tone to his voice. Wilhelm followed him towards the lab as Stan sat back down on the sofa with the remote to the TV in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest."  
> -Stanford at some point probably.
> 
> Stanford lies to everyone but Bill knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes..in the chapter summary I quoted Jack Sparrow.  
> Anyways I hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter.  
> I also have some information about the time-line in this fic that I need to share with you guys.  
> The last chapter took place on the last week of the month of August.  
> So there is one week left until the kids go back home (September)  
> Keep in mind that Ford's "new lab assistant" doesn't show up at the mystery shack until one month later (October 1st)
> 
> ***This chapter shows another view of the events of last chapter and then it goes on from there.

-Flash back, before Bill was shot by Fiddleford-

Stan walked over to Ford as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
He clenched his fists angrily at his sides as he walked, his gaze never straying from Ford's. Ford's eyes met Stan's own and Ford knew that Stan was thinking about punching him square in the jaw but then Stan's expression changed, by just a little bit and he shouted at him instead,  
"Are you fucking kidding me sixer!! What the hell is this?!"

Ford smiled, knowing that this wasn't the reaction Stan would have expected from him. He knew Stan would have expected him to yell right back at him but he didn't want to yell at him, he wanted to remain as calm and collected for as long as possible because he knew it would drive Stan up the wall. 

 

"What's this?" Ford asked as he looked down at Stan's hands, balled up into tight fists down by his sides. "Are you thinking about hitting me Stanley?" Ford asked with an eerie calmness to his voice that made Stan's blood run cold. 

Stan shook off the feeling and he shouted, "So what if I am? I won't do it though. Even though I really want to..but I decided against it and do you want to know why?" 

"I'm sure you are going to tell me anyways." Ford said, tauntingly.

"You damn right I'm going to tell you! Look..I'm not going to punch you because I'm not going to stoop to your level!" Stan said.

Ford was about to say something to that, but then Stan's tone of voice changed to one of genuine concern as he said,

"I just want to ask you something."

 

"Alright what is it?" 

 

"Do you ever think about anyone else, anyone else besides yourself?"

A brief moment of silence followed once Stan had asked his question. But it was short lived. In a sudden explosion of anger, Ford attempted to lash out, he raised his fist in an attempt to punch Stan in the face but Stan blocked it. His hand tightening onto Ford's fist as Ford yelled in his face,  
"Of course I do! Are you trying to tell me that I'm selfish?" Ford asked him, unable to hide how outraged he was by what Stan had just asked him.

Stan smirked as he said, "Did I strike a nerve? Well I'm going to make this crystal clear for you alright? I am not _trying_ to tell you that you are selfish, I am TELLING you that YOU are selfish! I don't know what all is going on here but I do know that we have been fighting for our lives down there while YOU have been up here with this asshole..."  
Stan looked over at Bill, who was only half paying attention to him as he floated next to Ford, his little yellow triangular form, looking as if he was somewhat bored by all that was going on around him. 

Stan let go of Ford's fist and he took a couple of steps back from him as he continued, his voice getting louder as he went on,  
"..Living it up and not caring that your own family is suffering! But hey, this isn't like it's a first for you is it? Oh I know that look sixer..that's the look you used to give me whenever you were about to correct something that I had said because you think that you know all the answers! So what is it sixer? What are you going to to tell me? Please enlighten me!! Tell me _oh smart one_..being of _infinite wisdom_ tell what I got wrong! What is it that you know that I don't?!"

"Stanley...it really doesn't matter what you think of me and I have my own reasons for being here!" 

"Yeah I'm sure that you do but your reasons don't mean shit! Look around you! Look at your family, fighting things twice or maybe four times their size...look at Mabel go she knocked one of them right on their ass! I am so proud of her!" Stan said before he coughed and then he went on, in a more serious tone of voice,  
"Ford what happened? It's obvious that you and triangle here obviously have some sort of history or whatever..." 

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Yeah well I used to but that was before you pushed me away."

"You betrayed me and you ruined any chance I had at.."

"Ha! I betrayed you?? What I did..when I ruined your science fair project it was a complete accident, it was a mistake and I spent years paying the price for it! I would have never intentionally hurt you. YOU betrayed me! More than once! It isn't even about that anymore..but I cannot allow you to hurt these kids..my family, how dare you betray THEM! They looked up to you and they thought that you needed saving! One of the main reason's that we came here was so that we could save your sorry ass!"

"ENOUGH!" Ford shouted back and as he did so his hands were engulfed in tall blue flames.  
Ford calmed down when he saw Stan's reaction to that and the flames slowly shrank in size and then they disappeared completely from his six fingered hands.

Ford looked distracted and Stan could sense that he was distracted but he didn't mention it, instead he shook his head and then with sad eyes he said,  
"I only ever wanted to repair what we had before. You are my brother and you were once my best friend. Please come back home with us."

Ford wouldn't look at his eyes anymore, he looked down at the ground at his feet instead as he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Stanley. I really screwed up." 

"Yeah but that's apart of life. People make mistakes and then they try their hardest to not repeat them, because hopefully they've learned from them." Stan said, his voice filled with hope and understanding. 

Ford met his eyes, he smiled and then he slowly nodded his head.  
"After all that I've done..how can you forgive me? It can't be that simple."

"It can be if you are as willing to try as I am. I'll forgive you but you have to forgive me too. No more holding what I've done in the past over my head alright?"  
Stan asked as a gentle smile spread across his face. 

Ford suddenly had a more serious look on his face and Stan was about to ask what was wrong but then it happened..Fiddleford had finally shot Bill. A small hole could be seen right in the middle of his small triangular form as he fell to the ground behind them.

Ford, who appeared to be as calm as ever..walked over to the now fallen enemy.  
Nobody else caught it..nobody else noticed it but Ford and Stan...nobody else noticed that right before Bill's form disappeared from the ground that he had winked at them. No not at them..Stan knew that wink wasn't for him it was for Ford.

That really got under Stan's skin. The fact that his brother and that monster had some sort of connection to each other that he knew very little about.  
But he decided that this was not the time or place to bring that up into a conversation. That would have to wait. What was important now was getting each and every one of them out of this place before it could completely fall apart on top of them.  
So that is exactly what Stan did with Ford and Fiddleford's help.  
Fiddleford made sure that the kids were safe and then he strapped them into one of the robots before he hopped inside of it to fly it safely back down to the mystery shack.  
Wendy, Ford, and Stan got into the other robot and then they followed the others.

 

Upon landing, they could see that those who had survived were very happy to see them and that they had successfully taken back their town. Blendin informed everyone that time had been restored once again and that the time police, who Blendin had gone back in time to save them, would help the town in every way that they possibly could with the rebuilding of the town. 

 

 

An hour later everyone had left the mystery shack..except for those that were currently living in it. Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Ford. They have not been able to talk about the previous events before now. They were all sitting in the living room, Stan was sitting on the end of the sofa, Mabel and Dipper sat next to each other. All eyes were on Ford who was standing alone in the corner of the room. There was a very awkward silence which Ford broke by coughing before he said,  
"I'm sure you all have some questions for me."

Mabel turned her head to the side, refusing to acknowledge Ford.  
Stan looked down at his feet.  
Dipper was the first one to respond to Ford.  
He looked over to Ford and then he asked him,  
"Whose side were you really on all this time? Because I want to believe that you had plans to destroy Bill and the others from inside their own base and you had to trick him in order to do this but...that may not be the truth..even though that's what I want to be true. Grunkle Ford..when we got there I saw you. I saw you floating above the ground. Did Bill do something to you?"

Ford looked off to the side as he answered Dipper's questions,  
"Dipper that is the truth. I am no traitor. I wanted to fix everything and I thought that I could do that all on my own. I had to make Bill trust me but it was very risky of me to have done this and it may not have been the smartest thing I have ever done. I was wrong to think that I alone could stop Bill and those demon friends of his. I owe all of you my thanks and an apology. I am sorry that I have caused you all to worry about me and that I had put my life in danger. I will be more careful and more considerate from now on."

Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other and then back at Ford.

"I knew you would never turn on us!" Dipper said with a large smile on his face.  
Mabel nodded and said, "I'm so happy that you are okay and that Bill is gone!"  
Stan had not said a word, he chose to remain quiet for awhile.  
Ford noticed this but he wouldn't point it out or acknowledge this just yet.  
Dipper then got up off of the sofa and he walked over to Ford. He stood right in front of him and he looked up at him, meeting his eyes as he said,  
"Grunkle Ford I'm sorry but I cannot stay here in Gravity Falls, I cannot be your apprentice. I will be going back home with Mabel." 

Ford looked disappointed as he said, "I understand Dipper it's alright. Maybe you and Mabel can both come back next summer and you could be my apprentice then? Maybe every summer after that? We could all go on adventures together as a team?"

Dipper smiled and with a rush of excitement he jumped up and down happily as he said, "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Grunkle Ford I want to come back every summer! It's been an amazing summer here with you and Grunkle Stan."

Ford chuckled softly as he nodded his head.  
Stan smiled at Dipper from across the room.

Dipper ran back over to the sofa and as he sat back down next to Mabel he turned to her and he asked her, "Do you also want to come back next summer?"  
Mabel smiled and said, "Heck yeah I do! I love gravity Falls, I love the mystery shack and most importantly I love you guys!"

"We love you too Mabel. Well it's getting late. I think you kids should get to bed. We will have to do something really fun tomorrow! Something special." Stan said with a big smile on his face.

  


 

The kids soon got up to leave the room after saying goodnight to grunkle Ford and grunkle Stan. 

 

 

Stan stood up and he opened the door to walk outside. Ford followed him.  
They stood outside on the front porch together. Stan lit a cigarette. On his first exhale he turned towards Ford and he said to him,  
"I noticed that you never answered one of Dipper's earlier questions."

  
"What question would that be Stanley?"

"What did Bill do to you? Please tell me the truth."

"He..he made me like him. He took from me my humanity. I'm no longer a human..I am a demon.." He said truthfully as he examined one of his own hands, he had flipped it over to look at the palm of his hand. There was nothing there. But he would never forget what the palm of his hand looked like that night when Bill had made him a demon like himself. He remembered the triangle shaped cut that had been there. But once he was turned completely, the cut had healed and it had left no trace behind. He kept his eyes on the palm of his hand as he told Stan,  
"I had no choice. If I denied him he would know that I was trying to trick him and he would have killed me."

Stan nodded his head.

"I want to believe you Ford. I really do. I think that it's just going to take some time. It's going to take some time and work in order for us to be as close as we were before everything went to shit. Ford whether you are human or not..that doesn't matter to me because at the end of the day you are still my brother. But do you want that? Or should I pack up all my things and just leave?"

"I don't want you to leave. I want what we had before. I am happy that you are my brother.  
I was a fool and I was selfish. I agree with you that it will take some time and work in order for us to repair our relationship but it is worth it.  
Thank you Stanley I know I didn't say that before when I..." Ford was soon interrupted as Stan suddenly dropped his cigarette onto the ground at his feet, crushed it and then he pulled Ford into his arms. He held him in a tight embrace. Stan continued to hold on to him as tears streamed down his face. 

 

Ford felt a small bit of guilt then as Stan continued to cry tears of joy.  
Ford told himself that he had to keep lying to them, that he could not slip up and that it was important that he kept the truth from them.  
Ever since they had gotten back to the mystery shack he had been lying to Dipper, Mabel and Stan.

He lied about Bill and he told Stan the things he knew that he had wanted to hear in order to keep them in the dark about what had really happened.

 

Ford honestly wasn't sorry for any of it. 

If he had the chance to take back what he had shared with Bill he would not.

 

 

 

It was 3am when Ford walked into the lab. He sat down in a chair and he propped his feet up onto the desk in front of him. He leaned back into the chair as he opened and closed one of his fists. As he was doing this he watched as a small blue flame would appear and then disappear. He did this for nearly ten minutes until he heard a voice whisper to him.

"Do you miss me sixer?" Said the voice.

Ford smiled as he answered the voice,  
"You know that I do Bill. Where are you?"

"You know where I am."

"The cave?"

"Yes the same cave with my summoning spell painted on it's walls. I'm..getting some much needed rest there. I have to heal and regain my strength."

"Should I..Should I go to you? Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be alright. I told you that I would be didn't I sixer? You worry too much! I want to see you but it's a bad time.  
I need to rest for awhile but I had to speak with you first I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Bill."

"I heard you lie to them tonight. You lied to your family in order to protect me."

"Yes that is what I did." 

"Do you regret it? Do you wish you would have been honest with them?"

"No. No I do not regret lying to them and I do not regret siding with you."

"That's what I like to hear sixer!! You truly are amazing."

"Thank you. So tell me what are you going to do now? Seeing as how..us ruling the world..has gone out the window?"

"Oh it didn't go out the window Fordsy! It just got put on another hold for awhile.  
I made a mistake. If we had carried on with our rule over Gravity Falls there would have eventually been no more Gravity Falls and no more world left for us to dominate.  
Time and space would have ripped itself completely apart..."

"Because you vaporized time baby?"

"That is part of it. The other part was that I had acted to quickly and with too much force. I missed alot of things that I shouldn't have missed.  
Speaking of thing's that I had missed..could you tell me why weirdmageddon was enclosed within this town?"

"You already know why."

"Because of you."

"Yes because of me. I told you didn't I? That you wouldn't be able to rule the world without me. Well I ment it."

"You did tell me. Oddly enough..I am actually glad that you did that. If you had not then I really would have ripped apart all time and all space.  
We will have to go over a new plan. One in which we do not risk destroying the world."

"Alright but I don't want to talk about those plans right now."

"Me either. I am very tired and I need my rest. I'm going to be alright I just need time to heal. We can visit in a couple of weeks if you would like to?"

"Yes I would like that. If I wasn't so relieved to be hearing from you then I would probably be really pissed at you for being able to enter my mind when I had believed all this time that you were unable to. I thought the metal plate in my head had kept you out?"

"It did..at first but it's effectiveness wore off with time. I cannot control or possess you though. I can only read your thoughts and communicate with you telepathically. Fordsy you should have known better to have thought that anything could actually separate me from you. You will never be rid of me. You can't keep me out. I am like a part of you."

"From now until the end of time?"

"Yes always. I love you sixer but I should get some rest now."

"Alright..goodnight Bill. I love you too and I'll see you soon."

"See you soon smart guy."

 

After that, Ford fell into a dreamless sleep with a lingering smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford thinks back on some of the most interesting events of the past month, leading up to Bill's return to Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Sorry it took me awhile to get back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There is smut here.

On the outside Ford appeared to be calm, collected and all business as usual but on the inside, especially on a day like this..he was anything but. Truth be told he was actually an anxious mess. His thoughts were out of control, running in all directions, all at the same time.

But no one else would have been able to tell, no one else but Bill that is.

Bill knew all of Ford's thoughts and worries.

Ford thought bitterly to himself that he should not be so worried about Bill's arrival to the shack...Bill had told him many times over the past month that everything would be alright and that no one would suspect a thing. 

This would be the day that Bill and Ford would begin to put a little plan of theirs into action. They were going to deceive everyone, together. Bill would be infiltrating the mystery shack and also the lives of those who lived in the mystery shack. Which currently only consisted of Ford and Stan. 

Over time Bill would be accepted into the lives of those around Ford and then they could continue to plan further..the end goal would be world domination but they have to start off gradually...slowly..until their foes would be their friends..but Bill and Ford would always be the ones running the show, they would always be the ones with complete control. 

There was a bit of time left until Bill would make his grand entrance into the mystery shack..there was enough time left for Ford to reflect and think back on the previous events that had occurred last month. 

Ford thought back on how Stan had brought up the topic of Ford's appearance the day after they had _defeated_ Bill and _took back_ the town.

Stan, Ford and the kids went together to an amusement park that was just outside of town.  
The kids had a full day of fun spent with the two of them.  
Mabel kept pulling Dipper onto all the big and scary roller coaster rides.  
Mabel was absolutely fearless and she successfully dragged Dipper onto every single ride in the park. Dipper, hesitant at first..had found himself having a great time after all.

His favorite ride was the haunted house attraction.  
A slow cart that went inside of a large haunted house, complete with animatronic ghosts, zombies, monsters and creepy animals..a large pink rabbit with sharp teeth that had matted fur covered in "blood" was Dipper's favorite part of the attraction.

Mabel also liked that one. She even gave that rabbit a name, she named it _Robbie_ and every time they came through the attraction and he would appear Mabel would enthusiastically wave at _Robbie the rabbit_. 

Dipper said to Mabel,"I like _this_ Robbie better than our Robbie in Gravity Falls." Mabel rolled her eyes and she playfully hit him on his shoulder as she said, "Aw that's mean Dipper! Our Robbie isn't _that_ bad!!"  
The twins would then dissolve into a fit of laughter which Stan joined in on.

 

After awhile the kids ran off to go ride another ride which left Ford and Stan sitting at a large wooden table underneath a few tall trees. 

"So Ford.."

"Yes Stanley?"

"You look as if time stood still..you look almost like you did that day I came to Gravity Falls for the first time after we had not seen each other for 10 years.."

"I guess I do..look like that."

"No actually you look similar to that but this time you look.."

"Does the way I look now make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to change it?"

"No. It's fine. It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"So then what.."

"I was going to say that you look..happier. That last time I saw you before you went into the portal you looked terrible, You looked miserable. What happened to you?"

"I suppose that I was just under a lot of stress and I had alot on my mind back then it was a difficult time for me, not to say that it wasn't a difficult time for you. It was and I remember what little you were able to tell me before I acted..irrational towards you. I was just so caught up in my own troubles back then.."

"Yeah I noticed."

"I'm sorry Stanley."

"Hey it's alright. I didn't mean to bring up the past. But I gotta know something.."

"Yeah what would you like to know?"

"What was Bill to you? That triangle guy...was he the reason you acted so paranoid that day..that day I first came to Gravity Falls?"

Ford took a deep breath and then he said,  
"Yes he was. I had caught him in a lie and when I called him out on it he proceeded to make my life miserable."

"But what was he to you?"

"He was my friend and I trusted him..I trusted him too much."

"Do you still trust him? I mean if he wasn't...if he wasn't dead..would you still have trusted him?"

"I...I don't know."

Stan nodded his head before he said, "Thank you for being honest with me."

Ford couldn't meet Stan's eyes anymore..because he knew that he was being anything but honest. He had come to trust Bill again more than he ever did before and there was a part of him, that was somewhat terrified of that fact. Remaining in control is something that is very important to Ford. Something that had been important to him..more so since that day he found out that Bill had been lying to him all those years ago. But things have changed and he was becoming used to sharing that control with Bill as equals. 

 

Ford continued to think back on the last month..of his time he spent with Stan while the kids had gone back home. Ford had agreed to let Stan continue running the mystery shack as long as he promised to never include his lab in his tours and to allow him space when he needed it. Ford is a very introverted person and he requires some time to be alone, it was nothing he had against Stan and he wanted Stan to understand that.  
When he had told Stan this..he felt this tiny feeling of guilt..as he watched the man frown at him. Ford then told him that he would make more time for Stan, that he wanted to repair the relationship that they once had and that he wanted to get to know Stan again and he wanted him to be apart of his life. 

Stan smiled at this, his eyes big and full of life and then he asked Ford a question that actually surprised him. He asked Ford if he wanted to watch a series of movies with him and it was one of Ford's favorites..Star Wars.  
Ford had laughed and told him that he would get the popcorn. 

 

Ford also thought back to the time that he had met Bill two weeks after they had spoken to each other telepathically the night after Bill's _"death"_. 

 

What a night that was..Ford thought back with a small mischievous smile on his face.

 

-Ford had walked into the cave..walking farther and deeper into it until he came across the wall of the cave that still had the paintings on it.  
Beneath those paintings sat Bill on the floor of the cave.  
He was wrapped up in a large blue blanket.  
Ford had asked him, "Where did you get the blanket?"  
Bill looked up, his eyes had met Ford's own as he said, "This? I made it appear with my abilities..I was cold but after I had used my abilities for this I wasn't able to make anything else appear for awhile. I had to rest until I was slowly able to use my powers more often. There are still some limitations on them but I will gain them all back with time."

Ford sighed softly before he sat down next to Bill and he reached out to him, raking his fingers through the blonde mess of hair on his head as he said,  
"You could have told me if you needed something you know."

Bill leaned into his touch as he said,  
"I know that but there really wasn't that much that I had needed..although..I may need something now."  
"What do you need?" Ford asked him his voice sounding soft and warm to Bill's ears.  
"You."  
Ford smiled as he put his arms around Bill before he asked,  
"You really need me Bill?"  
Bill hummed in agreement before he lightly shoved Ford so that the six fingered man was now lying on his back, looking up at Bill who was on all fours, above Ford and grinning down at him. His smile looked dangerous and Ford was sure that had the light been better down there, and brighter than that of his flashlight, that his own face would have been as red as a cherry. 

Bill locked eyes with Ford as he said, "You know you could just make a lantern appear and then it would be brighter down here right? Also just so you know Fordsy..I don't need the extra light to know what you look like right now but go ahead because I would like it to be brighter in here so that I could actually see you..all of you."

Ford smiled bashfully before he turned his head to the side as he watched a small and bright lantern appear right next to them.

"Better?" He asked Bill as he turned his attention back to him once again.  
"Much better." Bill answered as he leaned himself further down, his lips meeting Ford's own. His kiss was soft and gentle. Not what Ford had been expecting. Ford returned his kiss but with twice as much passion and with more desperation.

 

They had kissed back and forth for quite awhile and in doing so Ford had worked up a sweat and Bill noticed that Ford was about to unbutton his shirt but Bill just shook his head as he began to trail a path of kisses down his neck and to his chest. Bill reached out and his slender fingers began to slide underneath his shirt. Ford, whose breathing had become heavy, had shook his head and he said "Bill p-please.."  


Soon enough Ford was without any of his clothing and Bill only had his button up dress shirt on, a few of the buttons had come up missing somehow but nether of them really cared as to how that could have happened.

Dirty blonde hair hung in front of Bill's eyes, and as he pressed his lips to Ford's own lips, Ford could feel his hair softly brushing across his face.  
Ford broke the kiss to gently brush aside Bill's bangs from his face. Ford smiled as he  
tugged on Bill's shirt to pull the blonde into another kiss, this one was rough and needy. 

Ford could feel the blonde's finger nails as they scratched up and down his back.  
"F-fuck that feels good." Ford said between breaths.  
Bill had a smirk on his face as he continued to do it a couple more times before he trailed one of his fingertips towards the front of Ford's ass, his fingertips resting gently on his hole before he met eyes with Ford. Ford nodded his head, anticipating what the blonde would do next.

Bill pushed one of his finger's into the brilliant man laying down beneath him.  
He watched as the man shut his eyes, adjusting to the stretch, he slowly moved his finger a few times before placing a second finger in and then he moved the two fingers in an agonizingly slow scissoring motion.  
Ford whined and Bill let out a soft laugh as he asked,  
"How does that feel Sixer?"

"Feels..I-I need more."

The blonde then began to add a third finger but noticing this, Ford shook his head and he breathed out, "N-No not..I need you." 

 

"You have me." Bill said as he slowly pressed himself into Ford and soon enough the two moved together starting slowly and then they moved faster together. Ford cried out when the blonde had hit a certain spot within him and in response, Bill wrapped his hand around Ford's cock, pumping it firmly and quickly and in no time at all the brilliant man was loudly moaning his name as he came. Bill kissed him passionately as he soon reached his own climax shortly after. 

 

After wards Bill had his back pressed against the cave wall and Ford sat between his legs, his head resting on Bill's chest. They had Bill's soft blue blanket draped over them. Ford had intertwined their fingers together, his extra sixth finger sticking out from Bill's hand. Bill noticed this and he tightened his hold onto Ford's hand.  
The two sat like that for awhile neither of them speaking until Ford felt his hand being gently dropped from Bill's previous grasp on it. Ford slowly turned his head to look at the blonde. His mischievous amber eyes that matched the color of Ford's own, seemed luminescent in the darkness. Ford then noticed that the lantern had gone out at some point so he made another appear so that they wouldn't be sitting in the dark. 

"How long have we been sitting here in the dark?" Ford asked him.

"For a long time..you kicked it over earlier." Bill said.

"I did? Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was worth it to end up in the darkness with you."

"Yes it was definitely worth it. You were..that was amazing..you are amazing."

"I am amazing aren't I?"

Ford reacted to his words by playfully shoving at Bill's arm that was now wrapped around him, holding him close to his to his chest. 

 

"I probably should start heading home..but I don't want to leave you out here." Ford said.

"Heading home? You don't have to walk you know..I mean after all that you couldn't possibly feel like walking back to the.." Bill paused as he knew that Ford had rolled his eyes at his words before going on to say,  
"You could teleport you know."

"How do I do that?"

"You just close your eyes and picture the place you want to go to in your mind and that's pretty much it. It's simple."

"Bill..are you really going to stay here..in this cave until the 1st of October? Aren't you going to be bored?"

Bill slowly stood up and right before he was fully standing he had grabbed onto Ford's hand to help him stand up. Bill didn't let go of his hand even when they were both standing up, now fully dressed.  
Bill smiled and then he said, "There isn't much time left until then. I will be fine and I won't be here after tonight. I'm staying with 8-ball, he found a nice place to hide out in. I am strong enough now to leave the cave and besides I need to prepare for my arrival to the shack. There are some items I must get back into my possession before then."

"What items?"

"They are gifts actually..yours. They are for you. I had my friends get them from the fearamid for you."

"Gifts for me? What gifts? Wait are you telling me that you saved the books? Those books? The ones with all the important secrets in them?"

Ford's eyes widened and he had a big smile on his face that Bill found absolutely adorable and he just couldn't resist pulling the brilliant man into a warm embrace.  
"Yes and I saved only the best ones for you. I will be sure to bring them along with me to the shack."

"Thank you Bill." Ford said as he slowly pulled back from him to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"But I have a feeling that those books are more than just a gift for me. Will the books somehow be of use to us? For when we decide to take back the town?" 

Bill laughed and then he said, "You aren't wrong."

"I knew it." Ford said, his tone of voice sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Hey those books will aid you not me. I know what's in those books by heart and I should seeing as I have had them in my possession for like..literally..forever..besides I can't be the only one of us to know what's written in those books." 

"You mean it? You do mean it. You are willingly sharing with me knowledge that has been kept secret for _thousands_.."

" _Billions_ "

"Fine.. _billions of years_...are you really alright with sharing something like this with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Also, not only will knowing whats in those books help you to become stronger and wiser but I knew that they would make you happy. Learning things makes you happy."

"You make me happy." Ford said as he pulled him in for another passionate kiss.  
As they pulled away from each other, Ford noticed Bill looked a little sad.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about it. You are thinking about it and no I'm not reading your mind, I haven't figured out how to read minds yet..I can just tell that you are thinking about the past. I forgave you. Remember?"

"I know that you can't do that yet and yes I remember.."

"I..I love you too Bill. I suppose I should try teleporting myself back home now."

"Goodnight sixer and remember I'll be watching you!"  
Ford let out a nervous laugh right before Bill leaned in to press a kiss on his lips before he disappeared into the night. Soon after, Ford teleported himself back to his lab in the mystery shack.

 

Ford had _patiently_ waited for the day that Bill would come to live with him as his new lab assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else liked that Silent Hill reference? Haha Robbie the rabbit..and what about that bottom!Ford this time around huh? Please feel free to let me know in the comments what you guys thought about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford welcomes Bill back to the mystery shack. An emotional conversation ensures. Bill wants to hear it from Ford himself about what happened to him during the time he discovered the multiverse. This chapter also further explores Ford's dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right where chapter 9 ended (on October 1st)  
> Just a reminder that Bill's alias is Wilhelm Lis but in this chapter Ford calls him Bill because it's just the two of them.  
> 

The minute the doors of the elevator closed, Bill put the books he was carrying on the floor and Ford wasted no time in getting himself refamiliarized with Bill Cipher. Ford shoved him into the wall of the elevator before he pressed himself up against Bill and giving him a very hungry kiss on his lips. Ford continued kissing him, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue inside, Bill responded by kissing him back with just as much of a hunger. He brought his arms up to wrap around Ford's waist as Ford began trailing more kisses downwards, to his jaw and his neck. The blonde dug his fingernails into the sides of Ford's waist and as he did so Ford began to nibble onto one side of the blondes neck. Ford had one of his hands tangled up into the blondes hair, tugging on it ever so slightly and his other hand was resting on one side of Bill's face, tenderly cupping his face with it. 

When the elevator opened it's doors again, Bill picked his books back up as the two of them broke away from each other so that they could walk out of the elevator and into Ford's private study.

Bill sat his books on top of Ford's desk and then he sat down infront of the desk in a chair. He had a smirk on his face as he lifted his legs up so that he could put his feet upon the desk. He leaned back in the chair as his eyes met Ford's. 

Ford came closer to the blonde, his eyes never leaving Bill's. Ford reached out to grab ahold of the top of the chair, he spun the chair around so that Bill now faced him.  
Bill remained seated in the chair as he suddenly surged upwards to press a desirous kiss to Ford's lips. Ford held onto the chair, gripping the sides of the chair with each of his hands as he leaned further down so that Bill could sit more comfortably as they continued to passionately kiss each other. 

 

Ford broke the kiss, resting his forehead onto Bill's forehead as they both took a few minutes to catch their breaths. "I missed you." Ford said with a warm smile on his face.  
"I know." Bill said with a grin. Ford rolled his eyes and he let out a long sigh in response. "I missed you too Fordsy." Bill said at last, with a soft and warm smile on his face. Ford returned his smile and then he walked over to another part of his study, grabbing another chair. He brought his chair over to where Bill was sitting at his desk.  
"So this is your private study." Bill said.

"Yes although you can hardly say that it's private anymore."

"Is that a complaint or are you just stating the obvious."

"What do you think? I'm really not complaining. I missed you being in here with me. Even back then..this is the room I would most often go to when I wanted to meditate and speak freely to you. You remember that don't you?"

"I do remember that. I remember lots of things and sometimes I think I remember too much." Bill said with a distant look on his face. Ford thought to himself that he could relate to those words. Those words made him think back on his time spent on the other side of the portal. "You and me both." Ford said solemnly.  
Bill looked up and over, his eyes meeting Ford's from where he sat in his chair infront of him as he began to ask him a question that he wanted very much to hear the answer to from Ford himself. Yes he could just read his mind if he had wanted to but for some reason he actually did not want find out the answer to his question that way. 

"Sixer I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Alright what is it? You can ask me anything you know."

"I want to ask you about the portal."

"What do you want to know?"

"Not necessary about the portal itself..but I want to know about what was on the other side of the portal..and what happened to you there?"

Ford hesitated for a moment before he spoke, his voice lowering to an almost whisper as he began to answer Bill's question,  
"I haven't told anyone about what I had faced..and besides d-don't you..don't you already know?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking. Honestly sixer, if I wanted to read your mind to find out for myself then that is something I would be able to do..but I am choosing not to read into your mind. This is something that I want you to tell me yourself."

"Alright. Well when Stanley and I fought in the lab all of those years ago..neither of us were really paying any attention to our surroundings. Levers that shouldn't have been pulled were pulled, buttons that shouldn't have been pressed were pressed and I ended up in a very dark place and the inhabitants of this place couldn't be reasoned with. These beings were feral in nature."

Ford began to rub his upper arm nervously as he went on,

"I had received many of these scars from just that place alone. I thought I was going to have my arm taken from me. There was so much blood. I escaped from those beings and it must have taken me days but I eventually found myself outside from what I had figured was an underground city of some sort. I ran until I was able to reach higher ground and I was finally able to see the sun in the sky, two of them actually. This dimension was unlike anything I had ever seen or imagined. There were other beings there, they looked like humans except for one thing..they had four arms instead of two arms..but these beings they were very kind to me and I felt lucky to have been able to live among them for a few months but then I met one of their elders. This elder took one look at me and he screamed in terror. The others became afraid of me but nobody would tell me why, not even the elder himself would tell me and soon enough the time police got involved."

"What happened with the time police?"

"They wanted to arrest me. They wanted to lock me up and never let me out. The only explanation I got was from something I had over heard from them speaking amongst themselves. They said that my continued existence as a free man was a risk. They said that I was a dangerous anomaly. I did what I had to do to avoid being locked up in some horrendous space jail..I had to get my hands dirty quite a few times. The first time involved me learning how to pilot a small fighter ship after I had to steal a device, called a portal gun, from the time cop that this ship had belonged to."

"What did you do to the time cop? Once you got his ship and his portal gun?"

"I snapped his neck and then I pushed him out of the ship."

Bill's eyes widened and he smiled as he reached out to Ford's hands so that he could hold them in his.  
He squeezed his hands tightly, causing Ford to look up and meet his eyes.

"The portal gun came in handy. There was a couple of problems with it however. Going to a different dimension took a lot of energy from the gun so I would have to recharge it again before I could use it. I had to figure out on my own how to charge the thing and once I figured that out I had another problem with it. I did not understand the number system it went by." 

Ford paused for a minute before he went on, 

"I had learned that each dimension had an assigned number but the gun provided very little information on what number corresponded to which dimension. I could never figure out what number was assigned to Earth..and to this dimension. I eventually gave up looking and instead I focused on two other things that were of a great importance to me, the first one was learning all that I could from all of the different places-dimensions I had visited, which included all of the different beings I had encountered and the second thing was, living my life while on the run and staying one step ahead of the police at all times."

  


"Thank you sixer for telling me about what had happened to you."

"Don't mention it..I'm kinda glad that I was able to tell you about those things. So tell me..even though you weren't there..is there a way you could tell me why that elder..the one I told you about, could you tell me why he was so afraid of me? He didn't even speak to me."

"It doesn't matter that I wasn't there and yes I can tell you."

"Alright."

"He could see things that the other villagers could not see and those villagers saw this man as a god almost so they trusted him and they listened to him when he told them about you. I can tell you what he saw but somehow I don't think it's going to surprise you all that much."

"Tell me."

"He saw what I have always seen in you but he saw beyond what I had seen myself back then. He saw you as being the catalyst that would bring about a new era. He saw great intelligence and power in you. To sum it all up...he saw you as a threat. You are a threat to him, his people and billions of others if they so much as try to stand in your way and that is why he sent the time police after you."

"I suppose I'm not all that surprised after all but maybe I should have turned myself in and..."

Bill suddenly got to his feet, standing above Ford who remained seated in his chair. Bill's body was surrounded by bright blue flames as he glared at Ford. After a minute or so those flames shrank down in size and then they disappeared altogether. 

"Bill what-"

"I'm not angry with you sixer. I'm angry at those who have made you feel that way because you shouldn't feel any shame about who you are! I am glad that you didn't turn yourself in and I am glad that you were able to survive all that you've been through. So what if you had to _get your hands dirty_ in order to be here now. You should be proud of who you are and all that you have done. You should not have to feel any remorse about the things you have done. Those who stood against you deserved what they got and don't you ever forget it!"

Bill sat back down in his chair as he took a deep breath in and then out. Ford wasn't sure what to say. He just couldn't find the right words to express what he was feeling right now. He decided to hell with words and that he would act instead.

The brilliant man got down on his knees before Bill and he wrapped his arms around Bill's legs. Bill happily ran his fingers through Ford's soft hair for a few minutes, smiling more as he felt Ford lean further into his touch. After awhile Bill pushed his chair aside so that he could sit down on the floor with Ford. Bill leaned forward so that his lips covered Ford's own in a very slow and passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two demons flirt with each other at a biker bar while plotting murder. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Ford ahead. Twisted and happy fluff!  
> TW: For mentions of Murder, sadistic behavior, violence, and drinking.

It's been a couple of weeks since Wilhelm Lis had moved into the mystery shack as Ford's new lab assistant and things have been going great so far. Life at the mystery shack is peaceful for the most part.  
Except for when Stan loses the occasional game of poker when playing against both Ford and Wilhelm.  
Wilhelm has been getting along pretty well with Stan, and he may even consider him a new friend.  
But of course this would be ruined if Stan found out that Wilhem isn't who he says he is.  
Stan will learn of the truth one day but not anytime soon. The longer they are able to fool everyone, the better.

 

 

Stan had left the mystery shack about an hour ago to go hit up a casino that was a couple of hours away.

It was almost dark outside but not quite. It was a nice weather. Not too hot and not too cold.  
Bill was feeling restless. He wanted to take sixer with him and go do something fun outside of the mystery shack.  


Bill decided that tonight would be the night..the night to really get inside of Ford's head, to further explore Ford's true dark nature.  
Bill had no doubts of Ford's loyalty. But he did have doubts about Ford's feelings of guilt and his struggle with human morality..something that had managed to linger on inside of Ford even though Ford was no longer human. Bill trusts Ford to not betray him, but what he didn't trust was whether or not his Fordsy would beat himself up over it in the end and then feel miserable because of it. Bill doesn't like that his brilliant scientist struggles with his own acceptance. He wants Ford to embrace who he actually is without any lingering guilt or self hatred.

 

Ford walks down the stairs and he starts to head towards the kitchen when he hears his name being called from within his mind.

-Hey sixer. I'm outside on the roof. Care to join me?-

Ford smiles and within a minute he is sitting on the roof top next to Bill. Bill smiles as he pulls Ford closer to him, into a side hug.  
Ford leans into him with a warm smile on his own face.  
Bill hums a tune, it's a very pleasant melody..happy and upbeat.  
It reminds Ford of the songs that he imagines would be sung by pirates on a large ship out in the middle of an ocean somewhere in a time that was long long ago.  
All of a sudden Bill stops humming the pleasant tune and that catches Ford's attention. He looks at Bill and he asks him,  
"Is everything alright? Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

 

Bill nods his head in reply and then he turns to face Ford, their eyes meet and then Bill asks him something he has never been asked before,  
"Would you kill for me?"

 

Ford tilted his head slightly before answering him with a question of his own.

"Why do you ask?"

"Remember what we have talked about recently? About our new plans for world domination?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with..wait..do you want me to kill time baby? I thought we were going to wait awhile before.."

"No. You aren't going to kill time baby and yes we are still going to wait for awhile before we do any of that.  
Besides we won't be killing time baby. We are going to freeze him instead. He will still be alive even though he is frozen and we need him to remain alive."

"It's his existence that keeps time and space together."

"Yes. But there will be some casualties that we will not be able to avoid when we do see him again, there will be more time police than before and you need to be able to kill anyone..anyone who will try to get in our way when the time comes. I also don't want you to feel miserable after having to kill with me."

"I don't have to kill with you Bill I want to kill with you theres a difference. Killing isn't a problem for me. I have killed before. More than once. I'm not against killing so long as it is necessary and there is a purpose in doing so."

"Yes but you were human back then and trust me there is a purpose to this! You need to kill as the demon you now are and you need practice."

"Practice? On who? Do y-you have anyone in mind?"

"No..who you kill tonight will be completely up to you. Your choice! So here's what we are going to do sixer..we are going to go to that one bar that's in town.."

"The old biker bar that's on the edge of town? That one?"

"Yes! That's the one."

"..Ok..is that all?"

Bill shook his head and with a large mischievous grin on his face he says,  
"We are gonna get trashed!"

"Bill"

"Ok ok so your gonna have a couple of beers or whatever and then I'll get trashed. While this is going on you will choose your target and then your gonna _take it outside_ and kill him."

"You aren't going to help me?"

"No but I will be there with you and when we get back home...I'm going to have you bend me over your desk in the lab..."

Ford took a deep breath in and then slowly out again before he pulled Bill into his lap so that he could run his fingers through his beautiful dirty blonde hair as he kissed him more times than he could count. He enjoyed every touch and every sound from the devastatingly beautiful blonde that he loved so much.

 

It was late at night when Ford and Bill walked into the bar.  
Ford wasn't wearing anything new but Bill...Bill had on a leather jacket, a dark grey under shirt with torn ratty looking blue jeans.  
Ford was amazed by how perfect that look suited him but his other look, the more refined and classy style that he normally wore..that suited him also.  
Bill looked amazing to Ford no matter what he was or wasn't wearing. Ford was a little nervous once he had actually taken his seat at the bar.  
He looked around the bar and he started to think about how he looked so completely out of place.

Without any warning..Bill slammed his fist on the counter so that they could order themselves a couple of drinks and after a few minutes of waiting for their drinks he shouted at the bartender to hurry up with them because they were, as he put it..dying of thirst. Ford found himself laughing at that because, he knew how impossible that would be.  
He was starting to feel better and he was sure that Bill was aware of this also. Ford started thinking to himself that maybe he could have fun here with Bill, who was now smiling with his mouth around his straw and Ford was about to compliment him on his appearance..but then the mood was unexpectedly ruined due to a very loud dry sounding cough.  
Ford turned around on his seat, searching for the source of his annoyance only to see an angry man starring down both Bill and Ford from where he was seated at a small table in the back of the bar. 

The man flicked his cigarette onto the floor as he continued to stare at them before his mobile went off loudly in his back pocket.  
This man was large and he looked young..he had long dark brown hair that stuck out at all angles even though it was tied back, and he wore a faded and well worn bandanna on his head.  
He quickly stopped starring at them so that he could angrily answer his phone instead. 

 

-It's going to be him-  
Ford thought to himself while knowing that Bill could hear him. Ford felt a soft kick to his left boot, which caused him to look up and see that beside him Bill had already finished his drink..and that his eyes were focused on Ford. He had a smirk on his face and without looking away, he told the bartender that he wanted another drink.  
The empty glass shook carelessly in his hand before he sat it down on the countertop.

-There's no need to rush. Relax. Tonight is going to be a good night.-  
Bill's voice spoke in his mind.

Ford was about to say something but then Bill reached over, his slender fingers dangling into Ford's drink.  
A mix of Whiskey and Coke.  
Ford narrowed his eyes as he watched Bill who had pulled out a small cherry from his drink.  
He could feel his face flush as he watched the blonde bite into the cherry once before popping the rest of it in his mouth.  
Bill pulled out the now, knotted cherry stem from his mouth and then he laughed as Ford looked away from him, sighing loudly as he did so.  
A few seconds later..Ford ordered himself another drink.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Bill and Ford get rekt and play a game of darts at the biker bar in Gravity Falls. Twisted and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys enjoy this.

The plan had changed or at least it had looked that way. 

Bill or _Wilhelm Lis_ had successfully gotten himself trashed and Ford wasn't too far behind him. They were having a great time, drinking and playing a game of darts in the back of the bar. Even though he wasn't sober and he would slur his words a bit, Ford had really good aim. He had not lost a single game so far and he had played against many people in the time that they had been here. Bill would laugh and laugh whenever one of them would lose a game to Ford. 

"What are you laughing at? I haven't seen you play a single game." Said a voice that slowly grew louder. A man stood directly in front of Bill with his arms crossed. It took him a minute but he recognized him..he was the man that Ford was going to kill tonight. 

Bill laughed even harder and the man growled, his teeth showing as he slammed his fist hard onto the wall next to Bill's face. Bill didn't even flinch.  
He continued standing there, his eyes meeting that man's own. Ford quickly held out his arm in front of the blonde, separating the two of them to the best of his abilities in the small bar. Bill looked up and as he did he gestured to the dart board. "I haven't seen you play either. So lets play then." he said with a grin on his face.  
Ford put his arm down and Bill took a step backwards so that he could grab a handful of darts from a nearby stool.  
Bill handed him a couple of darts, one of them poked the palm of the mans hand but he didn't seem to notice the small bit of blood that fell to the ground.  
The man was really drunk and he staggered a bit before he was able to throw his first dart which landed outside of the board and slightly to the left.  
Ford walked up to the wall where the dart was stuck in and he pulled it out so that he could hand it back to the man. 

He grabbed it roughly out of Fords hand. "Rude." Ford said under his breath.  
He was about to say something back to him until Ford's expression changed to one of shock and awe, seeing this, the man followed Ford's line of sight and there he was, Bill standing triumphantly with his arms up and a shit eating grin on his face. Behind him was the dart board. All of Bill's darts were in the center. 

Ford let out a long sigh. _'You cheated.'_ He spoke to Bill with his mind.  
_'Yeah you caught me sixer but not everyone can be as good as you.'_  
Bill answered back. 

The man seemed to gain back most of his balance as he marched over to Bill. He raised his hand as though he were about to wrap it around Bill's neck but then the man cried out in pain. Bill laughed very loudly as he caught sight of what had stopped the man from attempting to choke him. Towards the bottom of his hand, in the back was a deeply embedded dart. The other people in the bar weren't paying them any attention. Most likely on purpose. Ford knew it was because they just didn't want any trouble.

Ford calmly walked over to the dart board. He pulled it from the wall before tucking it under his arms. He nodded at Bill and said "Grab him would you? I think now would be the perfect time to go outside." The man tried to put up a fight but was easily over powered because all Bill had to do was snap his fingers and the man began walking behind them against his will. Less than a minute later they were in an alleyway and there was no one around. The streets were empty. It was very late after all. 

 

The man fell to his feet, gasping and cursing them both until..Ford decided he had heard enough from this man. Ford threw the dart board at him and told him to hold it in front of his face. The mans arms shook and he began to cry as he felt himself doing just that..with Bill's help of course. 

Ford handed Bill a strange looking gun. "I don't need this! I can just zap him." Bill said.  
"I made this in the lab earlier but I haven't tested it out yet, It might go straight through the board but I can't be sure. Test it for me will you?"  
"Alright anything for you Sixer!" Bill held the gun out but was stopped by Ford who gently pushed the gun out of the way with his hand.  
"Not yet. After me. There's something I want to try first."  
Ford said as the palm of his hand filled its self with a brilliant blue flame and then he threw the ball of fire at the man, it hit the bottom right side of the board.  
The man cried out in pain because the fire had burnt his hand.  
"It's your turn now." Ford said as he held out his hand to give Bill's own a gentle squeeze. 

Bill squeezed back before letting his hand go and turning the gun over in his own hands. He aimed the gun towards the middle of the board. But nothing happened.  
"I don't think it works sixer." He said. Ford let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his hands around Bill's own so that they were both holding the gun together. "Have you ever shot a gun before? This is a little different from the other ones in this dimension, this one shoots 2 types of lazer beams." Bill leaned his head back onto Ford's chest. "I haven't actually and this sounds really complicated Fordsy!" Bill whined.

"See that trigger and the two buttons above it? You have to push the buttons first and immediately after you pull the trigger. Let's try it together." Ford said. Bill nodded and with a large tooth grin he said to the crying hysterical man holding the dart board,  
"You suck at playing darts.You were just terrible. Absolutely terrible. Wasn't he sixer?"  
Ford nodded. "Yes but that doesn't matter now..the game is over." Ford said right before they shot him.

 

 

 

The next Morning...

 

"Hey Sixer! I'm home! Where are you? I brought you a souvenir!" Stan shouted as he walked throughout the mystery shack. He stood in front of Ford's bedroom door and he was about to knock on it when he noticed he was stepping on something. He lifted his shoe to see a black bow tie. "Stanley? How was the trip? Did you win anything?" Ford's voice came from inside the room. Before Stan could answer he looked again at the bottom of his shoe and saw...nothing. Stan shook his head and decided it was nothing..and that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. "Yeah I won triple the amount that I came in with and I won everything fair and square...mostly." He said as he opened the door and walked inside and then walked back out just as quickly, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

A groggy voice next to Ford said, "Huh what's going on? What's that noise."  
Ford was sitting up in bed with _Wilhelm Lis_ , who had pulled the blankets up closer to himself before laying his head in Ford's lap and humming a familiar tune.

"Wilhelm I swear! I swear that if I ever find out that you don't treat my brother right I will kick your ass and make you into an attraction for the mystery shack!" Stan shouted loud enough for them to hear. 

"Ok! Stan! Hey you aren't mad that I'm..well..that we..?" Wilhelm was interrupted by Stan who was on the other side of the door saying, "No I'm not mad. Actually I'm happy and I..I want to go fishing..it's a nice day. So could you two hurry up and get dressed?"  
Ford let out a soft laugh as he answered, "Yes it's a good day to go fishing. We will meet you down stairs as soon as possible." 

 

Ford leaned forward, his forehead touching Bill's as he held his hands in his own. "I love you." Ford said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Bill kissed him slowly and tenderly. "I love you too. Until the end of time." He said before Ford pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me kudos and let me know if you enjoyed reading this. It's been a wild ride. This has been the longest chapter fic I've ever written.


End file.
